


La sombra en la puerta

by Magicsaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Humanstuck, Teacher-Student Relationship, habra smut despues, un poco de davesprite/jade, un poco de gamtav
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicsaria/pseuds/Magicsaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Dave Strider y sabes que esto está mal, no solo por el hecho de que ella es la hermana de tu mejor amigo, o porque la conoces desde que ella era bebé, o porque ella es la novia de tu hermano menor, o porque ella es tu alumna… aun así, hay algo en ella que te hechiza y borra tus sentidos, dejas de pensar en las consecuencias</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, este es mi primer fic y tenía esta idea desde hace unos meses :D ; lo siento si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter, trato de hacer que concuerden con sus edades, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto u.u  
> Espero que alguien lea este fic y le guste ^-^

_Tu nombre es Dave Strider y en tu casa se está quedando una persona extra en tu familia, su nombre es Jade Harley de 8 años de edad, sus padres se encuentran divorciados y el padre se ha quedado con su custodia mientras que su hermano y tu mejor amigo John Egbert vive con la madre; parece que el trabajo del padre ha requerido su ayuda y no regresara hasta mañana, mientras que la casa Egbert no puede cuidarla por un dichoso recital de piano de John, aprovechando que sus padres y los tuyos son buenos amigos han decidido dejarla en su cuidado._

_Tu hermano menor, Devis Strider, es de la misma edad que Jade y ellos parecen ser amigos inseparables, nunca lo habías visto más contento al saber que su mejor amiga Jade Harley se va a quedar esta noche en su casa._

_La niña es un poco tímida a tu alrededor pero al lado de tu hermano es muy sonriente y ríe mucho, ellos dos han decidido hacer un fuerte en la sala con almohadas, sabanas y cojines en la sala, desde que Devis lleva gritando “¡pijamada!” no tiene ninguna duda de la función específica del fuerte de cojines y almohadas._

_Llega la noche y duermes pacíficamente en tu habitación sin saber que alguien abría la puerta silenciosamente, solo te das cuenta de que alguien está en tu habitación cuando sientes en tu cama un peso extra, te despiertas sobresaltado y observas la figura oscura que se encuentra a tu lado derecho._

_-¿Jade?- susurras con un tono de sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_Ella acerca silenciosamente sus manos a tu cara, las pone en tus mejillas y sonríe inocentemente._

_No apartas sus manos de tu cara con temor de que ella empiece a llorar o a gritar y llame la atención. Los minutos transcurren lentamente hasta que se escucha un ruido proveniente de la habitación donde duermen tus padres, ella asustada se aleja rápido y en silencio de ti, camina deprisa y sin hacer ningún ruido fuera de tu habitación, lo único que ves es su pequeña figura sombría iluminada por la luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana del pasillo para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad._


	2. “¿Y qué más?”

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 27 años y vives con tu hermano menor Devis en esta vieja casa desordenada, bueno, no siempre esta desordenado, que es cada 7 meses con suerte. ¿Tus padres? Ellos se fueron a trabajar a otro estado, dejándolos a ustedes dos, hombres de la casa, a cargo de este nido de ramas viejas, sabes que no se han olvidado de ustedes porque cada mes les envían dinero para sostenerse. Aunque no todo ese dinero sirve para esa aplicación.

Trabajas como maestro de matemáticas en un instituto que no se encuentra muy lejos… nah, en realidad está casi del otro lado de la ciudad, bueno, desde tu perspectiva. Tu mente es muy creativa, muchos se preguntan porque estas malgastando tus años que aun te quedan de juventud enseñándoles a adolescentes hormonales y sin conocimientos, tu siempre contestas que no lo sabes y la verdad, no lo sabes, simplemente te parece un trabajo divertido, tal vez sea por el hecho de ver las caras de los muy confiados sacando una calificación no deseada, es un misterio… o tal vez sea por el hecho de que tus alumnos te nombraron “El maestro más genial” y no lo niegas, tus clases son divertidas, juegas con ellos y ellos juegan contigo, hasta que llega la época de exámenes y esas risas pierden su lustre, glorioso.

Ha llegado un nuevo ciclo escolar y tu hermano Devis ha decidido entrar en ese instituto, y como no, a su lado se encuentra la adorable Jade Harley quien también fue aceptada. La chica es inteligente, tiene futuro, según las anécdotas de Devis ella está pensando en una profesión con tema en las ciencias o algo relacionado con la naturaleza. Si ella no cae en las garras de esos adolescentes hormonales estas más que seguro que ella llegara lejos. Mientras que tu hermano… él parece estar interesado en la música y tiene un pequeño talento en eso; tu sabes más que nadie que él no caerá en los caprichos de la juventud, le has enseñado a mantener el control, pero aun así te empeñas a echarle un ojo encima a ese muchacho, después de todo, es un hombre y un Strider.

Es la primera semana y nada fuera de lo común ha pasado, lo único nuevo seria la gran coincidencia de que tu hermano y Jade están tu clase y las nuevas caras adolescentes, fuera de eso describes esto como un inicio normal; te habías olvidado de los gritos del maestro Karkat en su salón de inglés y las bromas de los alumnos de que ahora han pasado a otro grado y ya no están en tu clase, te habías olvidado de las múltiples charlas informales en la sala de maestros. La semana ha pasado rápido, el viernes ha llegado y las clases se han acabado.

Mientras guardas todas tus cosas en tu maletín y los alumnos que aún quedan por irse salen del aula, tu hermano se acerca a tu escritorio.

-¡Hey Dave!- sonríe alegremente, todo un galán para las chicas –no iré contigo a casa hoy, he quedado en ir a un lugar con unos amigos-

-Si llegas a casa más tarde de las 7 es mejor que apartes una buena banca del parque- le das una sonrisa burlona -diviértete- eres todo un ejemplo a seguir

Davis ríe un poco para luego marcharse, desde tu escritorio observas como es recibido por sus amigos, uno en una muleta y con un yeso en el pie y otro muy delgado y alto, si no mal recuerdas el de la muleta se llama Tavros y el chico alto Gamzee, has escuchado rumores de que son pareja.

Recoges todo y sales del aula, pasas a la sala de maestros para despedirte de tus compañeros y escuchar un rato los insultos creativos del maestro Kartat, ese hombre debería escribir un libro titulado “Aprender a insultar para idiotas”, seria todo un best seller.

Mientras vas caminando a la puerta de entrada para salir de este lugar y disfrutar del fin de semana ves una figura familiar desde lejos.

Ya en entrada identificas la figura familiar: ¿Cabello negro y largo amarrado a una cinta de color verde? ¿Un vestido azul cielo con unos leggings negros? ¿Un bolso blanco con un llavero de un perrito? Debe ser Jade Harley.

Parece estar hablando por celular, oh! Parece que la llamada termino, por como ves su cabeza mirar el suelo insinúas que fue John y hoy no podrá llevarla a casa.

-Jade Harley- dices su nombre mientras bajas las escalera de la entrada – ¿Qué es lo que te desanima?-

-Oh! ¡Maestro Dave!- te voltea a ver con una cara sorprendida, para luego sonreír alegremente, esa es la adorable Jade Harley que conoces

-Solo llámame Dave, agrega el “maestro” estando allá dentro; esa llamada ¿acaso era John?-

Jade suspira y su sonrisa se desvanece un poco –Si… dice que no puede llevarme a casa, hoy lo sorprendieron comiendo en la práctica de piano y no lo dejaran salir hasta que realice una “práctica perfecta”- baja un poco la cabeza para mirar el suelo y expresar su tristeza

A veces lo olvidas, desde que el padre de Jade se fue a trabajar a otro país hace unos años ella ha estado viviendo con John y su madre, no has prestado mucha atención pero has visto en algunas ocasiones en la calle a John y a Jade juntos en un auto de color azul.

-Uhmmmm… - te quedas pensando un poco y decides llevarla a la casa Egbert, no puedes dejar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo irse sola -¿Y si yo te llevo a casa?-

Jade levanta la vista son una expresión de sorpresa – ¡¿De verdad?!-

Asientes y ella esboza una sonrisa -¡Muchas gracias Dave!-

Los dos se dirigen al estacionamiento para encontrar tu auto de color rojo, le abres la puerta caballerosamente y cuando te sientas en el asiento del conductor, decides emprender la marcha. La casa Ebgert se encuentra un poco más lejos que la tuya; sientes una pequeña tensión dentro del auto pero al parecer solo es un pensamiento raro en la mente del conductor ya que tu invitada parece estar muy concentrada observando el paisaje.

-¿Ves algo interesante?- le pregunta a tu invitada

Jade voltea a verte y ríe –Veo algo interesante-

-¿Qué es?-

-Un Dave Strider llevándome a casa- suelta una risa adorable la adorable Jade Harley, nada nuevo para ti, sonríes ante la respuesta. De alguna manera la tensión ha desaparecido.

Llegas a la casa Egbert.

-¡Lo siento por hacer que me trajeras a casa! Al parecer John va a llegar más tarde- Jade pide disculpas y te invita a pasar, es una costumbre Harley-Egbert de agradecer algo, como no puedes dejar sola a la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo aceptas entrar y beber algo.

Jade te ofrece un jugo de manzana, awww yeah!! Agradeces a los cielos el que los Harley-Egbert sepan cómo poner a un Strider como en casa.

Te sientas en el sofá y te relajas. Jade no tarda en traer un vaso de jugo de manzana, lo recibes como si fuera el valioso tesoro de un calabozo final de un juego RPG, das un trago y AWWW YEAH!! Dios bendiga a los Harley-Egberts.

Jade se sienta a tu lado en el sillón, dejando un gran espacio libre en medio.

-Hey Dave…- Jade rompe el pequeño silencio que se había formado rápidamente – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Pregunta – aceptas la petición

-¿Has visto algo interesante esta semana?- una pregunta común, supones

-Hmmm he visto nuevos adolescentes que creen que pasaran mi materia- dices cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa malvada, mueves la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarte en el sillón

-¿Y qué más?- vuelve a preguntar

-Hmmm vi al maestro Karkat usar un insulto nunca antes usado- sigues con los ojos cerrados

-¿Y qué más?-

-Hmmm he visto a un Strider y una Harley yendo a mi clase de matemáticas- ojos cerrados aun

-¿Y qué más?-

-He visto a un John Egbert a punto de hacer que su hermana menor se fuera a casa sola-

 -… ¿Y qué más?- muy bien, esto se está poniendo raro, Jade no se hace este tipo de sesiones desde que ella tenía 12 años

-…- abres los ojos y volteas a verla, ella te está mirando intensamente sin reflejar nada, ni una mirada sonriente, ni una mirada de… ninguna mirada de ningún tipo –He visto una Jade Harley haciendo una sesión de preguntas raras-

-¿Y qué más?- una tensión se extiende en toda la sala

-he visto…- no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, su cabello esta suelto, ella lo tenía amarrado cuando te la encontraste en las escaleras de la institución. -…- te le quedas mirando un rato más, notas cosas que nunca habías visto antes como el hecho de que su mirada si refleja algo, sus ojos están más verdes que de costumbre como si te trataran de embrujar, debes admitir que su mirada se ve… atractiva, también has notado el hecho de que ella es muy diferente a como era antes, sus facciones han madurado, su figura de mujer se ha acentuado, su cara completa refleja… está… ¡¿está tratando de lucir seductiva?!

-…-

-…-

Los dos se quedan en silencio durante un largo tiempo mirándose mutuamente, hace un momento ella se acercó un poco a ti de manera provocativa e inocente a la vez, ¿qué es lo que exactamente está planeando hacer esta chica?…

De pronto, el ruido de un automóvil suena afuera, Jade se levanta del sofá diciendo -¡Es el auto de John!- su tono alegre ha vuelto, esto te sorprende y mucho.

Ella sale a la calle a recibir/regañar a su hermano, te levantas del sillón aun en estado de shock y sin saber qué fue lo que acaba de pasar.

John entra por la puerta seguido por Jade, a pesar de tener en cuenta todo lo que acaba de ocurrir logras con éxito que tu cara no muestre más allá que una cara seria.

-¡Dave!- dice John -¡gracias por traer a Jade a casa, hubo un improvisto y me retuvieron hasta tarde!- mientras John te estaba dando la gracias y disculpándose por gastar tu tiempo, Jade subió rápidamente las escalera y no volvió a bajar.

-No hay problema John, además, es Jade de quien hablamos, no puedo dejar que la hermana menor de mi amigo Egbert se vaya a casa sola con tantos peligros y estas cosas- dices en un tono normal –ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme, tengo que estar allí antes que cierto Strider menor llegue-

-¡Muy bien, y gracias de nuevo!- John da una gran sonrisa nerd de Egbert, otra de las costumbres de esta familia para mostrar su gratitud

Antes de salir por completo de la casa, desvías tu mirada a las escaleras, claramente no vas a olvidar lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes.

Vuelves a casa, un silencio en tu mente te inunda por completo, quieres olvidar, estas seguro que solo fue tu imaginación, solo estás pensando cosas completamente tontas, es imposible que de verdad ella te tratara de seducir, de seguro… malinterpretaste las cosas y ya… pero una parte de ti te preocupa haber malinterpretado cosas con _ella._

El tiempo transcurre, Devis llega a casa antes de que le pusieras seguro a la puerta, los dos cenaron y al final cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Descansas en tu almohada blanca, pacíficamente soñando con cosas completamente inútiles o tontas, de pronto, te despiertas poco a poco, siente que algo te observa y tu mirada borrosa solo te deja notar tu puerta abierta, mostrando el pasillo y la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de la ventana, ves una figura sombría con forma femenina mirándote fijamente, tratas de obtener una mejor visión pero la sombra desaparece, te quedas confundido y el sueño vuelve lentamente a ti, sin antes quedarte pensando en todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy.


	3. Malinterpretaciones

_Te encuentras emocionado, esta noche la has estado esperando desde que tus padres te dijeron a ti y a Davis que iban a salir por motivos de trabajo. Has preparado todo para esta noche, no puedes esperar para ver la expresión que hará la cara de Egbert cuando le muestres el videojuego más reciente, popular y avanzado de todos los tiempos, YEAH!_

_-¿Jade vendrá?-te pregunta Davis de 9 años_

_-Lo siento hermanito, Jade no vendrá con John, esta noche es solo para chicos- tratas de no entristecer a Davis en vano ya que el niño mira al suelo mostrando su emoción recientemente obtenida –si no lloras te dejamos jugar un rato con nosotros- su cara se levanta y te mira con emoción_

_Alguien toca la puerta, debe ser John; te diriges a abrir la puerta, dios, ya quieres ver su cara cuando—_

_Abres la puerta y ves a John sin la sonrisa alegre y boba que comúnmente tiene, detrás de él hay alguien, atrás de la pierna de John sale una pequeña Jade asomándose para verte._

_-¡Jade!- Davis grita y Jade sale corriendo para irlo a ver gritando “¡Davis!”_

_Hay un silencio entre tú y John –John…- empiezas a hablar_

_-¡Lo siento mucho Dave, el padre de Jade salió fuera por su trabajo y mamá no puede cuidarla, ella también tenía que salir!- John te interrumpe para tirarse al suelo en una posición para pedir disculpas, sabías que las costumbre Egberts son raras pero no sabías cuanto -¡sé que esta noche era una noche solo para chicos pero fue inevitable, lo siento!-_

_A pesar de que estaba planeado ser una noche de chicos, entiendes perfectamente la situación de John –John, levántate, el piso está sucio y no hay problema con traer a Jade, esta noche será de chicos y una chica- la cara de John te mira con un agradecimiento casi indescriptible_

_-¡Muy bien!- su rostro mostro la sonrisa de nerd que siempre tiene -¡Vamos a jugar!-_

_Le mostraste tu nuevo juego y su cara fue tan increíble, lástima que no tenías una cámara para guardar el momento. Los dos empezaron a jugar; Jade y Davis estaban jugando juntos en otro lugar, no les prestabas mucha atención._

_Jade se acerca a ti y te observa jugar._

_-¿De qué es el juego?- pregunta con su voz de niña adorable_

_-El juego trata de una invasión zombi- respondes sin apartar la vista de la pantalla_

_-¿Y qué más?- vuelve a preguntar_

_-Debes matar a todos los zombis antes de que ellos te maten- no crees que sea una buena idea decir de qué trata el juego_

_-¿Y qué más?-_

_Sientes que todo a tu alrededor se vuelve lento y borroso. La volteas a ver y no es la niña de 9 años que esperabas ver, es una Jade de 17 años viéndote con esos ojos esmeraldas profundos._

Te despierta de golpe de tu extraño sueño, observas el reloj que se encuentra en el mueble al lado de tu cama, sería tarde si no fuera sábado, te quedas pensando en el sueño que acabas de tener pero decides detenerte minutos después, no quieres pensar en eso; te levantas de tu cama, te vistes con una camisa roja y unos vaqueros azules, sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la cocina para desayunar y encontrarte con Devis haciendo un plato de cereal, abres el refrigerador y tomas el jugo de manzana para darle un gran trago a la botella.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Devis te pregunta con la boca llena de cereal

-No, no, ¿se ve como si hubiera tenido una?- tapas la botella y la guardas de vuelta al refrigerador

-Antes cuando tenías pesadillas ibas directamente al jugo de manzana para que te consolara- se acaba su cereal para ponerlo en el fregadero – ¡Oh! Juego de manzana, consuélame, tuve una horrible pesadilla y te necesito dentro de mí- dice en tono burlón

Le das un codazo y sales de la cocina para relajarte en el sofá, Devis se dirige a su habitación.

-¡Hoy en la tarde saldré con Jade!- grita Davis desde su habitación.

  _Jade,_ justo el nombre en el que no querías pensar pero lo haces, en tu mente sigue la teoría de que solo fue una malinterpretación tuya pero otra parte de ti dice que no lo fue, que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no la _adorable Jade Harley_ no pudo haber hecho eso… no, ya no es más la _adorable_ Jade Harley, ahora ella tiene 17 años, falta muy poco para que ella cumpla los 18 y sea una adulta, ya no es una niña, su cuerpo se está convirtiendo en el de una mujer y… ¡no!, te gritas a ti mismo dentro de tu mente, no tienes permitido pensar en este tipo de cosas. Decides hablar con Terezi y preguntarle si no tiene planes para hoy, de verdad no quieres seguir pensando en esto…

Vuelve a casa en la noche, Davis se encuentra en la sala con su laptop, parece que está hablando con alguien, escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y te voltea a ver.

-Bienvenido a casa- te recibe en tono burlón y con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?- lo dices porque cuando tu llegas a casa él siempre sigue concentrado en lo que está haciendo, ya sea importante o estúpido.

-Por nada en especial- se voltea y sigue haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras

Preparas la cena y tu noche del sábado y el domingo siguiente transcurren con normalidad.

Es lunes y eso significa un día de clases con chicos sin conocimiento y llenos de tonterías en la cabeza, y _Jade Harley…_

Das tu clase con normalidad, pero en algunas ocasiones no puedes evitar en voltear a ver a Jade, no sabías donde se sentaba antes de lo ocurrido, ahora te has enterado que le gusta sentarse al lado de la ventana, justo atrás de Davis; notas que se encuentra concentrada en el ejercicio que acabas de dejarles a todos, cuando ella alza la mirada tu rápidamente haces como si vieras los papeles que tienes en tu escritorio, sientes una cara sonriente mirándote.

Tus horas de clase acaban, solo son 3 días de la semana donde tu clase es la última, este día es uno de esos. Tus alumnos recogen sus cosas y salen del aula, tu hermano viene a tu escritorio para decirte que va a salir con sus amigos, le das la misma advertencia de llegar tarde que siempre usas, deberías pensarte en una nueva. Jade es de las últimas personas en dejar el aula.

-Jade Harley- la llamas con un toque serio

Ella se detiene y te voltea a ver -¿Si?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Ella se queda y todos los otros alumnos se marchan por completo, el aula se queda vacía y ella se acerca a tu escritorio.

-¿Hice algo malo?- ella te pregunta como una voz que podrías describir como inocente

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente el viernes- tomas una mirada seria a ella mientras ella te mira sorprendida –¿puedes decirme que fue lo que planeabas hacer?- cruzas los brazos y te levantas de tu silla de escritorio

-Y-yo creo que me malinterpreto, yo solo estaba mostrando mi agradecimiento por haberme llevado a casa, ¡eso es todo!- habla con un tono nervioso, al parecer ella no estaba pensando en ese tema y lo sacaste por sorpresa

Suspiras y te recargas en tu escritorio –Ya veo, entonces fui yo el que pensó mal, lo siento si te pregunte algo muy incómodo- dejas tu tono serio y le pides unas disculpas sinceras

-¡N-no hay problema! Creo que todos hubieran malentendido un poquito en una situación así- muestra la típica sonrisa Harley -¡Si me disculpa maestro Dave, John se preocupa mucho cuando lo dejo esperando!- asientes ante sus palabras, ella recoge su bolsa y sale deprisa del aula.

Te quedas apoyado en silencio un par de minutos, regañándote a ti mismo en tu mente al haberle hecho sentir incomoda ante una pregunta así, suspiras, al final todo fue una malinterpretación tuya ¿eh?... algo en tu interior se siente… ¿ _decepcionado?_... no, eso no puede ocurrir.

-

-

-

Tu nombre es Jade Harley, estas corriendo por el pasillo de la institución en la que estudiar, tu maestro de acaba de pedir quedarte y _casi te descubre_.


	4. Preparando hechizos

Tu nombre es Jade Harley y tienes 17 años, tu padre está fuera del país trabajando, por tales motivos vives con tu hermano mayor John Egbert y tu madre Jane Egbert, tu mejor amigo es Davis Strider y su hermano Dave Strider es tu maestro de matemáticas y el chico que _te gusta_.

Tus gustos consisten en la jardinería, la química, en general todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciencia y la naturaleza, tienes el sueño de trabajar en algo relacionado con ellas. Tu animal favorito son los perros, admiras su sentido de lealtad eterna a su dueño. Te describes a ti misma como muy animada y sonriente, son rasgos que has heredado de tu familia.

Tu hermano tiene 27 años y tiene un talento en el piano, poco a poco se va haciendo famoso aunque sigue estudiando diversas técnicas; él siempre te ha cuidado cuando sus padres salen de viaje, puede ser un poco tonto y algo sobreprotector pero aun así no lo dejas de admirar. Tu mejor amigo es Davis Strider, lo conoces desde que tienes memoria y han estudiado en las mismas escuelas, él tiene un gran talento en la música, muchas veces el toca la guitarra para ti o te canta sus nuevas canciones, es un poco bromista y torpe pero son parte de su encanto, para ti es como un segundo hermano. Davis tiene un hermano mayor, de la misma edad que John y su nombre es Dave Strider y él te parece atractivo, desde que eras muy pequeña has estado enamorada de él, pero nunca has tenido el valor suficiente de decirle lo que sientes, en toda tu vida has tenido muy pocas oportunidades de acercarte a él sin rápidamente sentirte nerviosa o sin desviar la mirada a otro lugar; pero… él ahora es tu maestro de matemáticas y no dejaras pasar la oportunidad de finalmente expresar tus sentimientos, has ganado confianza con los años y tienes una serie de “hechizos” bajo la manga para hacer que te note, algunos muy arriesgados.

Hace unos días Dave te trajo a casa en lugar de John y para ti esa fue la señal para empezar a hacer tus pequeños “hechizos”, al parecer, has logrado dejar un pequeño rastro de magia en él ya que el lunes te pregunto sobre lo que había pasado el viernes, actuaste incomoda y como si no supieras nada; _todavía no Jade, todavía no debes hacer movimientos riesgosos_.

En los siguientes días has empezado a vestir ropa que normalmente no utilizas, como faldas un poco más cortas de lo normal, estas empezando a usar maquillaje y perfume, quieres lucir atractiva; muchos de estos consejos son de parte de Feferi, una amiga que has hecho en el instituto, ella siempre intenta obtener alguna pista del chico que estas tratando de conquistar pero no le permites obtener ningún dato, no puede ser revelado y lo sabes.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dime quien es!- casi siempre empiezan así las conversaciones con Feferi en la hora de descanso

-¡Es secreto!- como ya dijiste, ningún dato saldrá de ti

-¡Al menos dime si es guapo!- dice antes de darle una mordida a un sándwich de atún

-Mmmmm, ¡Sí! Es guapo- bueno, uno que otro dato no es malo

-¡Oh! ¡Adivino! Se trata de…- deja su sándwich para poner sus manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Mientras, tú le das una mordida a tu propio desayuno.

-¿Es Karkat?- te mira con una cara de ilusión

Te ríes ante la pregunta -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¡He escuchado rumores que él puede ser muy guapo cuando sonríe!- que rumor más absurdo, no sabes cuál es la parte más rara.

-¡Has fallado, vuelve a intentar!- le dice en tono de presentador de programa de retos

-Mmmm- vuelve a pensar, esta vez llevando sus manos a su cara y con una expresión común de estar pensando -¿Sollux?-

Vuelves a reír ante la respuesta –Creo que eres la única chica de todo el instituto que piensa que Sollux es atractivo- ella hace una cara enojada cuando dices esto

-¡Eso es mentira, esa chica llamada Aradia parece pensar lo mismo!- wow, parece que tiene rival

-Te doy una oportunidad más para adivinar- le das una mordida a tu comida

-Mmmmmmmmm- wow, esta vez sí está concentrada –Mmmmmmm, ¡Oh!- parece que tiene una idea -¡Ya sé quién es! Es el chico con quien siempre estás hablando en tu tiempo libre- no, pero está cerca… -¡Davis Strider! A muchas chicas les parece atractivo, tal vez por hecho de que sabe tocar la guitarra o porque es rubio con ojos color ámbar, aunque debes tener mucho cuidado, ¡he escuchado que hay chicos que también piensan lo mismo!- te empiezas a reír -¿Acerté?- la risa no para -¡Acerté!- mientras ella canta victoria, en tu mente dices “no, pero estuviste cerca”.

Feferi es una buena amiga, después de la conversación sobre el chico que te gusta, te ha ayudado a verte más atractiva y también algunos consejos para atraer su atención, aunque sus intenciones son buenas, hay alguna ropa que ella recomienda que no te parece muy adecuado usar, menos mal que ella no obliga a la gente a seguir sus órdenes; gracias a Feferi conociste a Kanaya, una chica de un grado mayor que tiene un talento en la moda, ella te ha ayudado a elegir ropa más adecuada para vestir en un día de escuela sin dejar de verte atractiva, los consejos de Feferi son buenos pero, ¡el gusto de Kanaya es increíble! Ambas se han vuelto grandes amigas para ti.

Sabes que nada de estos consejos acerca de cómo vestir te han ayudado, Dave sigue siendo el hombre frio de siempre, solo esperas que estas ropas le den el efecto deseado cuando él te mira. Tienes algo seguro, la ropa parece estar atrayendo a las personas equivocadas, has recibido muchas peticiones de citas las últimas semanas, todas rechazadas, no quieres tener ninguna relación con otros hombres.

-Jade, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Davis viene a hablar contigo a la hora de la salida, te dirigías con Kanaya y Feferi a un café nuevo. Ellas dos entienden la situación y se adelantan hasta las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre Davis?- Davis y tu son los únicos que se quedan en el pasillo.

-Quería preguntarte si… si… ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado en la tarde?- desvía su mirada y se rasca la cabeza, parece estar sonrojado.

-¡Por supuesto!- le das una calidad sonrisa y él te mira devolviéndote la sonrisa

-¡Genial, te veo en el parque a las 2 de la tarde!- sonríe completamente

-¡Seguro!- sonríes también

Davis sale corriendo hacia la salida. Tú también te diriges a la salida reuniéndote con Kanaya y Feferi

-¡Hey! ¿Qué paso ahí? Davis salió corriendo, ¿le hiciste algo malo?- Feferi te pregunta preocupada

-No fue nada malo, solo me pidió salir- lo dices para tranquilizar a Feferi

-¿Una cita? Parece ser que todos nuestros esfuerzos han dado su esperado fruto- dice Kanaya

-¡Una cita, que felicidad!- canta Feferi

-Uhmm no creo que sea una cosa para festejar, nosotros casi siempre salimos junto los sábados- al decir esto Kanaya y Feferi te miraran de manera rara –Uhmmm… ¿pasa algo malo?- te sientes un poco incomoda antes esas miradas

Kanaya y Feferi se miran mutuamente, finalmente Kanaya dice –Jade, cariño, creo que a lo que se refería Davis era a una cita romántica no a una cita de amigos- lo dice con tanta dulzura _casi_ no te hace sentir mal.

Las miras a ambas, has malinterpretado todo, te sientes un poco mal al haber creído que solo era una cita de amigos, Feferi y Kanaya se dan cuenta de eso y te llevan al café, al menos para que te olvides un poco de tu pequeño error.

Llego el sábado y Kanaya y Feferi tenían razón, esta no era una cita de amigos, era una cita _cita,_ Davis y tú se encontraron en el parque a la hora acordada, buenos, unos minutos después; los dos dieron un paseo por el parque observando los hermosos espacios verdes, fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo y hubiera sido más divertido si hubieras sentido lo mismo que Davis, pero no puedes corresponder sentimientos, él te invito un helado y los dos observaron a los artistas que demostraban sus talentos al público del parque. Pero, debes admitir, te divertiste mucho junto a él.

Al final de la cita Davis te ha llevado a casa, solo esperas que John no saliera de repente con una escopeta gritando “¡Aléjese de Jade!” (Tu padre lo hubiera hecho), por la forma en la que te hacia preguntas acerca de adonde ibas antes de reunirte con Davis en el parque una parte de ti te decía que eso podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

-Gracias por traerme a casa- le agradeces a Davis con una linda sonrisa

-Jade yo…- Davis empezó a hablar, sabes muy bien lo que va a decir –Jade, tu siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños he deseado pedirte esto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Davis te da una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, las chicas tienen razón, él es muy guapo, pero no puedes…

-Davis… yo- no pued- … _si puedes_ –Davis, me encantaría ser tu novia- esto es malo, _esto es muy malo_ , tu bruja interior ha tomado tu control… y quiere probar sus hechizos

La sonrisa que Davis te da solo hay una manera de describir, _hermosa,_ hasta te ha hecho sonrojar, nunca lo habías visto sonreír así. Davis se acerca a ti y te abraza, decides devolver su abrazo.

_“Estas caminando en suelo peligroso Jade”, “él saldrá herido Jade”, “destruirás esa hermosa sonrisa Jade”, te regañas a ti misma._

_Tu nombre es Jade Harley, no sabes que estás haciendo pero se siente como si danzaras en un campo minado._


	5. Un beso y bajo hechizo

Eres Dave Strider y tus últimas semanas se han sentido _incomodas_.

A pesar de que ya comprobaste que lo ocurrido aquel viernes con Jade solo fue un loco pensamiento tuyo tu mente no te permite pensar en otras cosas. Antes no prestabas mucha atención a lo que hacia ella, es más, no te interesaba que es lo que hacían tus alumnos a parte de los ejercicios que les encargas, pero cada vez más volteas a verla cuando ella está presente en tu clase. Y esas ropas que lleva no son adecuadas, _pero acentúan su figura femenina y_ \- NO, no tienes permitido pensar así de ella.

Ella parece haber hecho  más amigos aparte de Davis, has visto como pasa su tiempo junto a dos chicas; sabes que una se llama Feferi, escuchaste que ella es campeona local de natación juvenil; y la otra la conoces, Kanaya iba en tu clase el ciclo pasado, una alumna muy educada y amable. Ha elegido muy bien sus amistades y te sientes orgulloso de ello.

Te diste cuenta que desde que anda con Kanaya su manera de vestir se ha vuelto más adecuada que antes, ella ha llevado vestidos y ropas muy femeninas muchas veces con colores pasteles o claros que no irritan las vista, no lo niegas, _se ve bien,_ y parece ser que no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta; parece ser que la mayoría de los de nuevo ciclo han notado lo bien que se ve, uno de ellos ha sido Davis, tu pobre hermano no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que le preguntas “¿Y cómo se ve Jade hoy?”.

Últimamente has notado que tu hermano ha estado un poco raro, ya no se pone nervioso cuando le preguntas sobre Jade, solo aparta la vista y muestra señales de enojo e incomodidad, crees que ha notado la alta atención que Jade ha recibido después de sus cambios de ropa, el chico debe estar celoso de ver a Jade con una gran cantidad de chicos solo atraídos por su belleza.

Hoy ha sido un día de esos donde tu hermano se comporta como si hubieras metido sus audífonos en la licuadora. Tu hermano se acerca a ti al terminar las horas de clases mientras guardas todos tus libros en tu maletín.

-Dave apresúrate y vámonos- se escucha de muy mal humor

Lo volteas a ver y observas su cara hecha una furia y con un ceño fruncido que nunca antes habías visto en él. Metes todas tus cosas y te diriges con él a la salida.

-Que ocurrió hoy- le hablas con un tono tranquilo mientras se acercan a tu auto.

-Hummp- por un momento pensaste en Karkat –Jade ha estado llamando la atención…-

-Hummm, ¿cuantas confesiones han sido esta vez?- le preguntas, todavía en modo tranquilo mientras abres la puerta del conductor

-¡Como unas 10, ya hasta perdí la cuenta, no me gusta que se acerquen a ella de esa manera!- Davis libera su furia cuando entra al auto

-¿Acaso no ha rechazado a todos?- enciendes el auto y sales del estacionamiento

-Si pero… ¡no me gusta que lo chicos estén interesados por ella solo por lo superficial, Jade es mejor que eso!- Davis suspira, parece que ya ha liberado todo lo que tenía en su interior.

-Mmmmm Jade te gusta- le dices después de ver que ya ha liberado todo su enojo

-… Sí, yo… quiero decirle lo que siento, el que lo chicos han estado prestado mucha atención a ella me hace… darme cuenta que no la quiero perder…- Davis te revela sus sentimientos, bueno, es más que obvio lo que sentía él por Jade

-¿Y porque no te confiesas?- le preguntas sin apartar la vista del camino

-… He estado pensando en hacerlo, pero tengo miedo, ¿y si me rechaza?- su voz suena nerviosa

-También está la posibilidad de que no lo haga, que tal si ella también siente lo mismo y quiere que su “caballero” llegue y la defienda de los hombres feos que tratan de cortejarla- tratas de subirle el ánimo con tus palabras –Así son las mujeres, quieren que uno les demuestre lo mucho que valen ellas para ti- volteas a verlo y parece que tus palabras han logrado su objetivo –Además, eres un Strider, eres asombroso por naturaleza, las damas nunca rechazan a un Strider, está en tus venas- empiezas a conducir con una sola mano mientras hablas con un tono genial y asombroso

-Si… tiene razón, debo decirle lo que siento, ¡Sí!- algo en él te hizo recordar a John, te ríes ante su rápida alegría, eres el hermano más genial de todos.

Los días pasan y no te has enterado del plan de Davis, en casa a veces lo oyes hablando por video chat con… de seguro con los chicos llamados Tavros y Gamzee, según lo que has escuchado Davis planea invitarla a una cita en el parque, le deseas suerte a tu pequeño hermano.

Solo sabes que su plan ha funcionado cuando llega a casa gritando de felicidad que Jade ha aceptado ser su novia, te encontrabas dormido con la televisión encendida cuando paso esto, los gritos te despertaron de golpe, no logras decirle algo ya que se mete rápidamente a su habitación y no salió de ahí toda la noche.

 _“Ahora Jade es novia de Davis”_ te acuestas en el sofá con ese pensamiento nadando en tu cabeza, te sientes de una manera muy extraña, te sientes _… ¿triste?_... no, seguro solo tienes sueño, apagas la televisión y te vas a tu habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegas con tu hermano a la institución, cerca del aula de Karkat se encuentran Jade y Kanaya.

-¡Oh Hola Davis, buenos días maestro Dave!- Jade los saluda con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días maestro Dave- Kanaya muy amable como siempre

Davis se aparta de ti para abrazar a Jade, awww los dos se ven tan lindos juntos

-Bueno días a ambas, ahora necesito dejarlos, las clases iniciaran pronto- reanudas tu marcha hacia tu aula, Jade y Kanaya se despiden de ti con una sonrisa. Al alejarte poco a poco sientes una mirada que no te deja de observar hasta que doblas el pasillo.

Los días transcurren con normalidad, ahora que Jade es novia de Davis no tienes que preocuparte más por los pensamientos incomodos que tienes cuando piensas en lo ocurrido… hombre, le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, es mejor olvidarse de todo.

Finalmente, es viernes y las clases se han acabado, en lugar de ir a casa como siempre todos tus días decides ir con Karkat y Terezi a algún lugar para hablar de lo que ha sido de sus vidas, hace tiempo que no te reunías con tus amigos, tal vez debiste invitar a John, ya van meses que no se ven, bueno, se vieron cuando Jade _..._  NO, no pienses en eso, te habías prometido en no pensar en eso y mantendrás tu promesa.

Los tres van a café y hablan de diversas cosas, más que nada, te divierte ver a Terezi molestar a Karkat, a veces te unes a sus travesuras y todo es como cuando tenías 20. Entre risas e insultos de Karkat tu sentido del tiempo no te dice que ya es tarde, son las 10 pm y debes estar ya en casa preparando la cena para ti y Davis, sabes que Davis puede hacer cereal pero esa no es una buena cena, te despides de Karkat y Terezi y sales del café para dirigirte a tu auto.

Mientras conduces por la ciudad en la noche crees ver a Jade caminando, te acercas para ver mejor y tienes razón, es Jade sosteniendo bolsas de compras, ¿Por qué estará caminando en la noche y peor aún, sola?

-¿Jade?- le preguntas desde tu ventanilla -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh, ¡Dave!- ella voltea a verte con una sonrisa Harley –Vine de compras con Kanaya, me dirigía a casa-

-Si quieres te llevo a casa- es malo dejar que la primera novia de tu hermano se vaya sola a casa, hay muchos peligros

-¡Oh! Me gustaría… pero solo te haría llegar tarde a casa y no creo que Davis quiera cenar solo cereal- ella rechaza tu invitación y te sonríe, te parece tierna

-Entra al auto, Davis puede aguantar el hambre un rato más, además, John se pondrá como una bestia contra ti se te ve llegando sola a casa-

Ella se te queda mirando –Muy bien, ¡muchas gracias Dave!- llega hasta la otra puerta para abrirla y sentarse en el asiento derecho, vuelves a emprender tu marcha hasta que ella se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

El viajes es tranquilo, Jade parece estar concentrada observando el paisaje nocturno, nada ha cambiado, ella sigue viéndote como Dave y tú sigues viéndola como _… Jade_.

Finalmente, la casa Egbert.

-Gracias por traerme a casa- Jade habla por primera vez desde que subió al auto mientras se desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad

-No hay de que, no puedo dejar que la novia de mi hermano se vaya sola a casa en medio de la noche- sonríes y volteas a verla con un aire de “hermano mayor genial”

-Hummpp- Jade aparta su vista un poco disgustada, eso… eso fue un poco raro –Dave…-

-Hum?- te sientes confundido

-… ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si planeaba algo con respecto a lo que paso en aquel viernes?- ella saca este tema de pronto, no puedes detenerla –En realidad…- la tensión se intensifica –Si planeaba algo…- te quedas sin aliento ante tal revelación.

Ella se acerca a ti y pone sus manos en sus mejillas, esto te hace recordar _algo_ ; ella no se deja de acercar a ti, ¿acaso va a hacer lo que piensas que va a hacer?

Ella hace lo que tú pensabas que iba a hacer, así es, ella te está _besando._ Sus suaves labios están rozando los tuyos, tus ojos se abren muchos, estas muy sorprendido y a la vez paralizado; sabes que esto es incorrecto, no deberías estar haciendo, ella es una alumna tuya y mucho peor, es Jade, _la novia de tu hermano_ … pero no la apartas de ti. ¿Por qué no la apartas de ti?

Al final ella es la que se aparta de ti rompiendo el beso, se queda mirándote con esos ojos verdes y quita sus manos para después alejarse de ti, sigues paralizado y sorprendido. _No salen palabras de tu boca, lo logras hacer que salgan._

-¡Tengo que irme!- ella agarra sus bolsas de las tiendas en las que compro ropa y abre la puerta para salir del auto.

Se aleja corriendo y entra en la casa de John. No sabes que fue lo que acaba de pasar. Te quedas unos minutos en la oscuridad del auto hasta que decides irte a casa.

Cuando llegas ves a Davis comiendo un pedazo de pizza, antes de que él te diga algo te metes a tu habitación y te quitas la corbata y saco, te derrumbas en tu cama, en tu mente tratas de encontrar una razón lógica pero no puedes, **_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí?._**


	6. Lo in/correcto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyy sigamos con esta historia >:3

_La noche inunda tu cuarto en una oscuridad perpetua, el silencio reina en la casa Strider, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero hay una persona más en esta familia de cuatro integrantes, Jade Harley de 10 años de edad se ha tenido que quedar hoy a dormir, no por asuntos de su padre en el trabajo o algo familiar, más bien fue una pijama programada por Davis y Jade, una muestra de la fuerte amistad que tienen._

_Descansas en tu almohada, tratas de conciliar el sueño después de un duro día de actividades pero tu intento es interrumpido cuando sientes una presencia que te hace abrir los ojos rápidamente, se trata de una figura oscura que se encuentra en tu puerta ahora abierta, se acerca poco a poco a ti y se sube a tu cama, Jade Harley, vestida con una pijama de dos piezas de color verde que trajo consigo cuando John vino a traerla. Ella se encuentra frente a ti, cara a cara, sentada en tus piernas. No puedes hacer nada para tratar de quitarla, este es un mal escenario para hacer acciones, aunque tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo._

_Ella pone sus manos en tus mejillas, justo como cuando tenía 8 años; mientras explora tu cara con tus manos, rozando tus cejas y memorizando cada centímetro de tu perfil, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa maravillosa, “¿acaso son estas las sonrisas que siempre tiene cuando esta con Davis?” es lo que te preguntas, siempre que ella te mira aleja su mirada de la tuya, casi nunca han hecho contacto visual de más de 10 segundos._

_Mientras el tiempo pasa te vas dando cuenta de que la Jade de 10 años enfrente de ti ahora es la Jade de 17 que conoces actualmente; vistiendo la misma pijama verde pero más corta que antes, su pequeño pantalón verde ahora es un mini short que revela sus delgadas piernas, su playera igual de color verde ahora le queda apretada en su nueva figura haciendo resaltar sus pechos y descubriendo su estómago, esto también te informa la falta de ropa interior debajo de su playera. Su sonrisa antes alegre se ha convertido en una sonrisa seductora, podrías decir que lujuriosa._

_Quieres alejarla, pero antes de que puedas hacer un movimiento ella te besa y empuja su cuerpo contra el tuyo, esto hace que tus movimientos que antes tenían la intención de alejarla ahora la están acercando más, pones tus manos en su cintura y dejas que explore tu boca mientras tú le enseñas pequeños trucos para intensificar el beso. Tus manos viajan por sus piernas y-_

_-¡Daaaaaaaaaaaave!- Jade rompe el beso mientras una voz suena a distancia._

_-¡¡Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaveee!!- es la voz de Davis._

Despierta de tu sueño al escuchar la voz de Davis.

-¡Daaaave! ¿Ya estas despierto? ¡Voy a la tienda!- escuchas a Davis gritar seguido por un fuerte portazo. “¡Nada más por eso interrumpes el sueño!” piensas cuando escuchas esto, espera, _¿Qué?_

Frotas tus manos en tu cara tratando de quitar los signos de tu reciente despertar, acabas de tener _un maldito sueño húmedo sobre Jade, ¡Jade!, la novia de tu hermano menor y aparte, ¡es el primer maldito sueño húmedo que tienes en meses!_

Y sabes muy bien lo que esto _provoco_ , levantas la sabana para ver a tu nuevo invitado, _fantástico_ … al menos Davis no entro a tu habitación para gritarte más fuerte.

Esto no es bueno, no es bueno tener este tipo de sueños acerca de una alumna tuya y mucho menos Jade. Debes recurrir a alguien, contar lo que te está pasando… pero ¿a quién?

Veamos, Terezi no, ella es una _policía_ y muy pocas veces se toma algo en serio que no sea su trabajo; Karkat tampoco, es el maestro de inglés del mismo instituto y tal vez recibas una sesión de 2 horas llenas de gritos y razones por las que eres un idiota; John _menos,_ él es el hermano de Jade… solo queda una opción, y _no te gusta esa opción_.

Te vistes con una playera roja oscura y unos vaqueros negros, le dejas una nota a Davis en la mesita de la sala, recoges tus llaves y sales de la casa para emprender tu viaje.

… … …

Llegas a tu destino, una casa blanca moderna ubicada arriba de una cascada, estacionas tu auto no muy lejos y te acercas a la casa. Tocas la puerta de la casa y de _inmediato te arrepientes, “aún hay oportunidad Strider, vete antes de que abra”_ tu sentido conciencia te recomienda, decides escucharla y te alejas lentamente…, no logras huir, la puerta es abierta por _ella_.

-¡Oh, Strider!- _ella_ dice, maldices el no haber escuchado tu conciencia antes -¡Que sorpresa verte de nuevo por aquí!- ¡esa sonrisa del diablo, esa _maldita_ sonrisa del diablo!

-Yo también estoy sorprendido de estar aquí…- pensándolo bien, pedirle ayuda a Terezi no es tan malo…

-Debes estar muy desesperado para venir a esta casa, ¡entra, entra!- ella hace un ademan para que entres a la casa, no puedes rechazarla _, ya no_.

Entras a la casa y de diriges a la sala con mueble modernos de color blanco.

-¿Jugo de manzana verdad?- ella se dirige a la cocina, parece que te ofrece algo de tomar

Te sientas en uno de los sillones y observas la novela romántica de vampiros que está en la mesita de cristal… _decides actuar como si no viste el libro._

Ella se acerca con tu vaso con jugo de manzana y lo pone frente a ti en el portavasos de la mesita, ella sabe que estabas viendo la novela y hace una risa burlona.

 _Ella_ es tu prima Rose Lalonde, es un año mayor que John y tú, trabaja como psicóloga y tiene un gran talento en la psicoanálisis, además, es escritora de una pequeña saga de libros sobre magos. Su relación es un poco _tensa_ , pero la familia es la familia.

-Muy bien, ahora dime si estás preparado para decirme las razones de su sorpresiva visita en años- Rose habla en tono tranquilo, esta mujer tiene nervios de acero.

-¿No vas a lanzarme un hechizo mágico que me haga decir la verdad?- te hundes en el sillón

-Tu sabes que eso no es posible, no todavía- sonrisa sarcástica –Ahora, nada de bromas, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo venir a esta casa, después de haberme dicho hace 5 años que no volverías en lo que te resta de vida?- te sorprende su memoria de elefante, ya se te olvido la razón por la cual no venias a esta casa, pero si dejaste una fuerte advertencia en tu cabeza.

-Tengo…- vamos Dave, no viniste aquí por nada –Tengo algunos problemas con relación a una alumna-

-Hmmmmn supongo que son problemas acerca de una tensión sexual que los envuelve a ambos, te recomiendo que...-

-No solo es una alumna- la interrumpes –La dichosa alumna es Jade Harley- ves como los ojos de Rose se muestran un poco sorprendidos –Es la hermana de John… y la novia de Davis-

-Mmmm, esta si es una buena razón para venir a visitarme… - hay un silencio en la sala, ¡¡no puedes creerlo, _hay un maldito silencio en la sala_!! Logro desbloqueado, dejar sin palabras a Rose Lalonde, _la bruja diablo con nervios de acero._

-He escuchado diversas historias muy curiosas de la vida ajena de las personas, y normalmente yo sé que hacer en cada caso, pero no sé qué decir en este…- ella baja la cabeza y expresa sus disculpas.

-¿No has leído algún libro vampírico sobre una situación así?- te sientas bien en el sillón y la miras directamente

Ella levanta la vista y te fulmina con la mirada, es mejor dejar las bromas al lado.

-¿Qué tanto han avanzado con su relación?- Rose se levanta y camina directamente a los ventanales con vista al bosque

-…..Ella…. ella es la que ha estado haciendo movimientos en mí; la primera vez la lleve a casa ya que John no iba a ir por ella y ahí fue cuando hizo el primer movimiento, creí que era solo imaginaciones mías pero me lo confirmo días después, ella ha estado usando ropa para que se vea atractiva y ¡lo admito! Se ve bien en ellas, y ayer…- miras a Rose para ver si está prestando atención y ella te mira fijamente, te está prestando toda la atención del mundo –Ayer ella me beso, confirmo mis suposiciones y… me beso… y hoy…-

-¿Tú viste un sueño húmedo con ella?-

-¡Sabía que eras bruja!- le gritas

-¿Adivine?- ríe burlonamente mientras tú te sonrojas, “¡Bruja diablo!” tu mente le grita.

-Lo único que puedes hacer en este momento es decidir, ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tiene ella?- Rose se acerca a ti, sus tacones de punta hacen eco en la sala.

-Tiene 17- respondes

-Hay dos opciones viables, una es detener esta situación antes de que los dos se metan en graves problemas, estamos hablando de una menor de edad aun; la otra es esperar a que ella cumpla los 18, con 18 es… por lo menos no ilegal, por supuesto, mientras su relación no pase más allá de un simple amor cortes… entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, pero ambos deben tener cuidado, a la gente le gusta malinterpretar- Rose te mira fijamente, por su mirada de satisfacción ante sus propias palabras significa que su consejo ya ha sido dado y por fin puedes retirarte por la puerta en lugar de romper los ventanales y saltar. _“Todo depende de ti Strider, debes decidir” tu mente te molesta de camino a casa._


	7. Decisiones

Ahora eres Jade Harley y tu fin de semana ha sido _¡fantástico!_ No has dejado de pensar en el beso que tuviste con Dave este viernes, has pasado feliz el sábado y domingo, John se pregunta el porqué de tu felicidad desbordante, desde la perspectiva de todos en la casa, estos han sido los días donde más has sonreído y toda tu vida y _vaya que sonríes mucho._

Has pensado en decirle a tus amigas pero no sabes cómo van a reaccionar, bueno, Kanaya reaccionaria no tan exaltada como crees que reaccionaria Feferi, aun no puedes contarles.

Llega el lunes y te has levantando tan temprano que ni tu madre se ha parado a hacer el desayuno, decides adueñarte del baño antes de que otro lo haga… de que está hablando, ni los pájaros se han despertado a esta hora; te das una ducha con agua caliente y te vistes con vestido corto negro con detalles verdes que guardaste para una ocasión especial y unos zapatos con tacón corto verdes que eligió Kanaya para ti.

Cuando sales del baño un John soñoliento se queda sorprendido por la manera en la que te decidiste vestir hoy.

-Todo tuyo John- le dejas la puerta del baño abierta y te vas a tu habitación para cepillar tu cabello enredado, John se te queda mirando aun sorprendido.

Cuando bajas a desayunar John comía sus huevos con tocino, te sientas en la mesa junto a él.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?- te pregunta John después de comer el tocino que estaba en su tenedor.

-Siempre hay que estar arreglado John- tu desayuno es puesto en la mesa por tu madre, empiezas a comer la parte de los huevos.

-Solo vas a la escuela, ¿acaso es por Davis?- tu no lo ves pero sabes muy bien que John está levantando la ceja

Te ríes un poco –Tal vez- “una pequeña mentira para John” escribes en un papel y lo metes en el frasco de “Hechizos” que tienes en tu mente.

John te deja en la entrada de la institución. Cuando entras vas directamente a tu aula para guardar tu asiento, que mal que es uno de esos días donde tu clase con Dave es hasta la última hora, decides no mostrar tu vestido hasta ese entonces, es sorpresa. Una vez guardado tu asiento vas a buscar a Kanaya, ella llega temprano, su madre es la enfermera Dolores, que curioso.

Mientras hablan los minutos pasan rápidos y decides ir al aula de tu primera clase, mientras te diriges a la clase ves a Davis por el pasillo, esto te da una sonrisa en tu rosto ya que sabes que si Davis está aquí entonces _él_ está aquí. Lo saludas y él se queda sorprendido por tu vestido y te halaga, _“¡bien! El vestido funciona” te felicitas a ti misma en tu cabeza._

Tu primera clase es con Karkat, te gusta esa clase, es divertido ver como el maestro pierde los estribos y empieza a insultar a aquellos que no han hecho los ejercicios, una vez le tiro un borrador  a Davis en la cabeza, querías aplaudir por su gran puntería pero de seguro si hacías eso también ibas a recibir tu propio borrador en la cabeza.

Tu segunda clase es Economía con la señorita Serket, no te gusta mucho esta clase pero logras pasarla sin problemas, después de esta clase llega el tiempo libre, solo debes esperar un poco más.

La campana ha sonado y todos han salido para disfrutas su hora libre, rápidamente te has reunido con Kanaya y Feferi. Las tres juntas buscan un sitio donde sentarse.

-¿Y bien?- Feferi te pregunta

-¿Y bien qué?- responde, no sabes de que está hablando esta chica

-Oh, no te hagas la que no sabes, ¡dime que te dijo, que le pareció!- ella tiene un entusiasmo y curiosidad en su voz

-Hmmm, no sé de qué hablas- le dices a Feferi mientras te rascas la cabeza, de verdad no sabes de que habla esta chica

-Jade, Feferi y yo queremos saber qué fue lo que dijo Davis acerca de tu hermoso vestido- Kanaya aclara el asunto con suma tranquilidad

-Oooh- dices sorprendida –Me dijo que me veía hermosa- al decir eso Feferi y Kanaya se ríen entre sí, a veces no entiendes a estas chicas

-¡Ustedes dos son la pareja más célibe que he visto! Aun no nos has contado de un beso entre ustedes, ¡solo hemos observado que se abrazan y van de la mano!- te sonrojas antes esta revelación, _ella te han observado con Davis, “debes tener cuidado Jade”_ piensas desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

-Si tienes dudas acerca de tu relación recuerda que nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte- Kanaya te da palabras de motivación, sonríes, estas feliz de que ellas dos sean tus amigas, aunque por dentro te sientes mal por no contar lo que de verdad está sucediendo… todavía no.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- ahora es tu turno de interrogar a Feferi, la atrapas dándole una mordida a su sándwich -¿Sollux te ha notado?-

Feferi come lentamente su sándwich –No hablemos de eso- parece que ella se enojo

-Feferi no ha logrado acercarse a Sollux, la chica llamada Aradia siempre está cerca de él- Kanaya responde tu pregunta en lugar de Feferi

-¡Kanaya!- Feferi tiene escrita la palabra traición en sus ojos

-Lo siento Feferi, pero es malo guardarse secretos entre amigas- lo que dijo Kanaya te hace sentir nerviosa, decides reír para evitar las miradas de sospecha; a pesar de que la situación se volvió un poco pesada rápidamente las tres terminan entre risas y algunas bromas.

Toca la campana y de nuevo debes regresar a clases, _falta poco Jade, unas clases más y lo veras a él. Quiere ver la cara que pondrá cuando te vea en este vestido._

Pasan las horas y finalmente _es su clase. La ultima clase, la que con más ansias esperabas._

Eres la primera en llegar a su aula, lo ves ahí sentado frente a su escritorio, acomodando papeles, sientes como tu corazón empieza a latir, _“tranquila Jade”_ tu mente trata de calmar tus nervios.

Te diriges a tu asiento habitual, cerca de la ventana, colocas tus cosas y te sientas, tienes dudas si ir o no a su escritorio y hablarle, lamentablemente tus compañeros empiezan a entrar en el aula y muy pronto todos los asientos están ocupados.

Te pasas toda la clase observándolo, los ejercicios son muy fáciles de hacer, no tienes problemas con ellos, te concentras mejor en tu guapo maestro, observas todos los detalles de _su rostro, sus ojos rojos que se encuentran observando los papeles de su escritorio, su cabello rubio peinado de lado, su perfil varonil…_ muy bien, creo que es tiempo de dejar de observarlo, sientes que en cualquier momento te descubrirá viéndolo. Como si lo presintieras, él mueve sus hermosos ojos rojos para verte, te sorprendes y rápidamente bajas la vista, tratas de ocultar tu sonrojo.

Los minutos pasan muy lentos pero finalmente la clase se ha acabado, todos recogen sus cosas y salen del aula, Davis te espera en la puerta, debes decirle que tienes una duda para el maestro Dave.

-Jade- Dave te llama desde su escritorio –Tenemos que hablar; Davis, espéranos en la entrada- Davis asiente y se va de la puerta. _¡Perfecto!_

Te acercas a Dave lentamente.

-¿Me hablaba?- tratas de hacer que tu voz se muestre suave y adulta.

-Jade…- él suspira, _dios, tu corazón late mucho, te contienes las ganas de agarrar su cara y darle otro beso es sus labios_ –Jade, debemos parar- _¿eh?, espera, ¿qué?_

Te sorprendes mucho ante lo que acaba de decir – ¿A-a q-qué te refieres?- _sabes muy bien a que se refiere_

-Jade, los dos sabemos a qué nos referimos… ese beso… nunca debió haber sucedido, quiero que los dos nos olvidemos de todo lo sucedido y… no quiero que vuelva a pasar-

-…- estas petrificada, no sabes que hacer, sientes que todo a tu alrededor no existe, de pronto, empiezas a sentir nervios, tus piernas no pueden mantenerse de pie, quieres caer al suelo y llorar, pero aguantas, _no puedes llorar, no aquí, no enfrente de él_ –Yo…- te empiezas a mover, dando pasos hacia atrás poco a poco -…Entiendo- ya no puedes aguantar, _debes salir de aquí_.

-Ja- -

-¡Lo entiendo!- no dejas que hable, te das la vuelta y sales del aula; apresuras tu paso mientras miras el suelo, _no quieres levantar la vista, no quieres que nadie te vea así._

En la entrada se encuentra Davis recargado en la barandilla izquierda de las escaleras, en su mano se encuentra su celular, está concentrado leyendo algo. Quieres pasar de él, no quieres que te vea así, apresuras tu paso pero él te detiene agarrándote del brazo.

-Jade, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así?- parece preocupado por ti

-Yo… no, no pasa nada, no ocurre nada- lagrimas empiezan a brotar de tus ojos, te sueltas de su agarre y sales corriendo antes de que él te detenga de nuevo.

-¡Jade!- lo oyes gritar, no te detienes, tú sigues corriendo.

Te detuviste hace unos 10 minutos, ahora te encuentras sentada en un columpio de un parque, solamente el columpio y tú. Te quitas tus zapatos, han estado lastimándote los pies después de haber corrido tanto. Decides mecerte un poco en el columpio pensando que hacer ahora; todo lo que querías era estar con Dave, todos estos años has estado enamorada el él y cuando finalmente tienes la oportunidad de estar a su lado, él… él no te quiere ahí… o quizás… ¿quizás fuiste demasiado rápido en hacer tus movimientos? ¿Deberías esperar más para volver a hacer un movimiento?... **_NO_** _,_ él no quiere nada ya, es mejor hacerle caso y detener todo.

Inclinas tu cabeza para descansar en una de las cadenas que sostienen el columpio, _quizás…_ quizás deberías tomarle más importancia tu noviazgo con Davis, él es un buen chico y parece que le gustas mucho, tal vez, quien sabe, termines olvidando a Dave y te enamores de Davis… **_SI_** , es una buena idea, ¡está decidido!, a partir de mañana te empañaras completamente en tu relación con Davis. Te levantas del columpio con una mirada determinadora mientras aprietas los puños en el aire.

Ves como un auto azul se detiene delante del parque, del auto sale John, quien se acerca a ti corriendo muy preocupado, por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?, no habías notado que el cielo se había puesto el naranja característico de la tarde.

-¡Jade! ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¿Qué haces aquí?- John te abraza y te agarra de los hombres, te sacude un poco.

-Estaba… reflexionando un poco, lo siento- le devuelves el abrazo

John suspira –Vamos a casa- los dos se dirigen al auto azul. Su viaje es silencioso, pero sabes muy bien que John iniciara su interrogatorio en pocos minutos.

-Y bien- lo sabias -¿Se puede saber en qué reflexionabas?-

-….En cosas- no puedes decirle la verdad

-¿En qué clase de cosas?- John sigue insistiendo, necesitas una respuesta solida

-Cosas de adolescentes, de mujeres, ¿alguna otra duda?- con solo decir “cosas de mujeres” sabes muy bien que un hombre dejara de hacer preguntas

-… Bien, pero la próxima vez que quieras unos minutos a solas reflexionando avísame, me preocupaste mucho al no verte en la entrada-

Los dos vuelven a casa y subes rápidamente a tu habitación. Te das una ducha refrescante y te pones ropa cómoda.  Al salir del baño ves tu teléfono celular, estaba en silencio y tienes como 14 mensajes de Davis, está preocupado por ti. Le respondes todos tus mensajes con un “estoy bien, solo… recordé algunas cosas y necesitaba un momento a solas”, _tienes una pequeña charla con Davis a través de textos, al final te despides de él con un “Te amo”._


	8. Pensándolo bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta nota la dejara para advertir que la próxima semana no habrá capítulos del fic, pero descuiden, no voy a dejar esta historia

Eres Dave Strider y _has tomado una decisión correcta._

Tomaste la decisión de detener la situación con Jade antes de que los dos se metan en problemas, un consejo de Rose. No pasaste una parte de tu tiempo en la casa de esa bruja para salir sin nada.

Ayer le dijiste a Jade que tenían que detener esta situación, ella… no lo tomo muy bien y la hiciste llorar y te sientes muy mal por ello, _“hice lo correcto” tu mente trata de animarte._

Trataste de convencer a Davis de que no fue nada grave lo que le dijiste, él no te cree y parece estar enojado contigo, todo el día evito hablarte, al menos de frente.

Hoy, martes, Jade parece haber entendido la situación y ha estado vistiendo lo que antes vestía comúnmente, pantalones grises claro o faldas largas hasta la rodilla de colores claros, blusas de colores verdes o azules femeninos. También ha estado más cerca de Davis que antes, _los ves a veces de la mano, caminando muy juntos, uno que otro beso en la mejilla y_ … … ¿Por qué hablas de esto de esa manera? _No es como si estuvieras celoso o algo así_ … como sea, debes apresurarte con estos papeles, si no Karkat estallara en una furia y tormenta de insultos, aunque quieres ver eso sabes que no puedes dejar que pase eso.

Es la hora libre y logras acabar con estos papeles, sales de tu aula y te diriges a la de Karkat, mientras recorres los pasillos vez a dos personas en una banca dándose besos y _WOAH! ¡Son Jade y Daves! Debes detenerlos._

Te acercas a ellos dos –Hey chicos, sin muestras de afecto aquí- les dices con seriedad

Ellos dos se detienen y te voltean a ver –Tranquilo Dave- Davis se dirige a ti

-Maestro Dave- sigues serio, _¿pero qué te ocurre?_

_-“_ Maestro Dave” _-_ Davis te dice con un tono un poco de burla –A ti que no te importa lo que hacen tus alumnos con sus vidas, no te importa lo que hacen las parejas ¿Por qué te enojas con nosotros?- al parecer sigue enojado contigo

-No muestras de afecto aquí y punto- le dices mientras lo apuntas con el dedo y continúas tu camino.

Mientras te alejas de ellos dos los oyes un poco.

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_ esa fue Jade

- _No lo sé, a él no le importa lo que hagan las parejas-_ y ese Davis

Tal vez si actuaste un poco exagerado con ellos, Davis tiene razón, no te importa lo que hagan tus alumnos, por ti, una pareja puede comerse entre ellos, pero esta vez no lo dejaste pasar… _y no sabes porque, simplemente te molesto verlos así…_

Llegas al aula de Karkat y le entregas los papeles, te quedas con él a molestarlo durante lo que resta de la hora libre, no quieres volver a encontrártelos.

Los siguientes días siguen siendo iguales al anterior, Davis y Jade juntos y tú interrumpiendo sus momentos, _te sientes enojado cuando los ves juntos, abrazándose y besándose, no te gusta verlos así y ¡no sabes porque!_

Davis ha dejado de estar enojado contigo pero no le gusta que lo interrumpa cuando esta con Jade. A veces él sale por la tarde con ella, nunca sabes a donde van, seguro que van a un restaurante de pizzas o con videojuegos o cualquier otro lugar donde los adolescentes van hoy en día. Te preguntas si van los dos solos o con los amigos de Davis, Jade se puede llevar bien con todos; te mantienes positivo ante el pensamiento de que ellos dos salen en grupo en vez de como pareja. Con solo pensar en ellos dos solos te irrita un poco.

Has acabado tu trabajo hoy y ves a Davis en la entrada.

-Vámonos Davis- le dices mientras te diriges al estacionamiento, él te sigue

Mientras abres la puerta del conductor Davis te habla –Dave, voy a la casa de Jade-

-¿Y?- le dices, tu tono suena irritado -¿Quieres que te deje?-

-No, quiero ir solo, me encontrare con Tavros y Gamzee en el camino- asientes y dejas que él se vaya.

Te diriges a casa, cuando vas a abrir la puerta tienes un pequeño presentimiento que te dice que es mejor no abrir, lo ignoras y abres la puerta. Oh, ahora sabes porque sentías esa rara sensación de “es mejor no abrir”. Cuando abres la puerta ves una silla de escritorio de espaldas en medio del pasillo, la silla gira lentamente y ves a Rose _“Bruja”_ Lalonde acariciando un gato negro en sus piernas.

-Pasa Dave, te estaba esperando- te llama desde la silla que en realidad es tuya con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, _macabro_.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... más bien ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

-Responderé primero a tu segunda pregunta, hay una llave en las macetas, deberías guardar mejor las cosas; y con respecto a la primera, Jaspers quería verte- el gato de sus piernas llamado Jaspers levanta su cabeza y te ve antes de apartarse de las piernas de Rose.

-Muy bien, ya me vio, ahora vete-

-Que maleducado, en fin, la razón original por la cual entre a la casa sin el permiso del dueño es para saber qué decisión elegiste de las que te di anteriormente- finalmente Rose revela su plan malévolo, es decir, la razón por la que vino a visitarte

-Elegí la correcta- te diriges al sillón de tu sala

-¿Y esa fue?- ella se levanta de la silla

-Le dije que detuviera sus intentos de seducirme- ella se sienta a tu lado

-¿Y cómo lo tomo?- _genial_ , otra sesión de preguntas

-Lo tomo bien, pero al principio la hice llorar- Rose te ve con cara seria -¿Qué?-

-Hiciste llorar a una chica- ella cruza sus brazos

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- su cara no cambia, te mata su mirada –Al principio lloro pero al día siguiente pareció haberlo aceptado, ha estado mucho tiempo con Davis después de eso-

Rose deja de cruzar los brazos –Parece que ha decidido tomar enserio su noviazgo con Davis, que raro- te confundes con lo ultimo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es raro?-

-Normalmente, cuando una chica decide seducir a alguien deja en él un “hechizo”, que hace que su víctima se quede pensando en ella por mucho tiempo; las chicas que muchas veces hacen este “hechizo” son muy determinadoras a lo que buscan, me sorprende que ella se haya rendido… aunque…- ella se te queda mirando –Dime, ¿funciono el hechizo en ti?-

-Siendo sincero Rose, no sé de qué me hablas y si tratas de hacer que tenga pesadillas esta noche, felicidades, lo has logrado- ella te mira con seriedad -¿Cuáles son las señales de tal hechizo?- decides seguirle el juego

-Los principales síntomas es el pensar en ella por mucho tiempo muchas veces; lo siguiente son los celos, cuando ella esta con otras personas sientes una pequeña irritación, se siente más este síntoma si ella se encuentra con hombres; el siguiente es hablar con ella aunque no tengan nada que decir y muchos otros síntomas más, y sí, el tener sueños húmedos con ella cuenta también- te preguntas el cómo sabe de estas cosas

-Lo sé porque ha habido muchas chicas tratando de hechizarme, aunque claro, ninguna ha funcionado- como si leyera tu mente –En fin, dime ¿se te ha dado algún síntoma de estos, más allá del sueño húmedo que ya conozco?-

-No, ninguno de esos tontos síntomas me han “atacado”, ahora ya puedes irte-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro-

-Hmmmm, muy bien, entonces me retiro, era todo lo que quería saber- ella se levanta del sillón y recoge a Jaspers –Estacione mi auto unas cuadras adelante así que no te preocupes- ella sale de tu casa y tú te acuestas en tu sillón y te relajas.

_Te encuentras solo en un pasillo largo, es un pasillo de la institución, a lo lejos ves a una persona, te acercas para ver quién es. Esa persona es Jade, te acercas a ella._

_De pronto, la escena cambia, ahora estás en tu aula sentado en tu silla de escritorio, encima de ti se encuentra alguien, es Jade. Ella tiene su cabeza acostada en su pecho y está sentada en tu regazo, lleva puesto un uniforme de colegiala. Su falda es muy corta, demasiado corta. Intentas tocar una de sus piernas pero una mano te detiene, su mano te detiene. Ella levanta su cabeza para mirarte a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes te observan fijamente._

_-No- ella susurra para luego repetirlo todavía en un susurro, ella se empieza a alejar de ti poco a poco. Ahora ella está parada en frente de ti, se acerca para besarte pero no lo hace, en cambio se aleja dirigiéndose a la salida. –No- tratas de decir pero las palabras no salen de tu boca._

_Ahora vuelves a estar en la escena del pasillo, Jade se encuentra justo en frente ti. Tratas de tocarla pero ella niega con la cabeza y se voltea para alejarse._

_-NO- esta vez las palabras logran ser dichas; pero ella sigue caminando, ella se dirige a otra figura que se encuentra más lejos, esa figura es Davis._

_-JADE- gritas, pero nada más ocurre -¡JADE!_

Despiertas alarmado, la canción de tu celular te despertó.

-Habla Dave- respondes el teléfono mientras te frotas la cara con una mano

-¡Dave! Es John, te hablo para preguntar si vas a venir a nuestra noche de cine-

Cierto, hoy en la noche pasara un maratón de películas de Nicolas Cage, John estaba fascinado cuando te contó, aceptaste su invitación –Si iré-

-¡Perfecto! Davis y Jade ya están aquí, en unas horas iniciara, no llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?- John cuelga su teléfono; “ _Davis y Jade ya están allá, perfecto…”_ te dices con sarcasmo en tu mente.

Llegas a la casa de John en tu auto, lo estacionas y tocas la puerta de la casa, eres recibido por John.

-¡Dave! Me estaba preguntando si de verdad vendrías, ¡entra, entra!- John te recibe en su casa con los brazos abiertos.

Entras en la casa y ves en el sofá Jade y Davis acurrucados juntos, _tal vez no fue buena idea venir._ Te sientas en el otro sofá con los brazos cruzados, John vuelve con dos tazones de palomitas, uno para Davis y Jade otro para ti y John. La primera película es la de Con Air, John está más que emocionado. Mientras ves esta mala película de vez en cuando volteas la mirada para ver lo que hacen Davis y Jade, ellos dos comen palomitas, a veces Jade le da palomitas a Davis, esto te enoja un poco, _estas… estas… ¿celoso?,_ no, es imposible, tú no puedes estar celoso. De pronto Jade besa a Davis _, oooh estas molesto ahora, NO, no puedes estar molesto. Tú la alejaste de ti, no pueden volver a involucrarse en lo estaban antes._

La película se acaba y Jade aprovecha los créditos para ir a la cocina por más palomitas.

Te levantas del sofá –Voy a baño-

-¿Eh? No llegues tarde, la siguiente película puede iniciar pronto- John te dice

-Sí, sí, no me dormiré en el baño- te alejas hasta llegar al pasillo, fuera del rango de visión de John y Davis cambias tu rumbo a la cocina.

Ves a Jade servir las palomitas en los tazones. _Pensándolo bien…._

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntas mientras te acercas a ella

Ella te voltea a ver –No necesito ayuda para servir palomitas- se concentra en lo que está haciendo

Te acercas más a ella y la agarras de la cintura -¿Estas segura?- vuelves a preguntar

Ella te empuja y se aleja de ti – ¡Dave! ¿Qué sucede contigo?- ella te mira con el ceño fruncido

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¡por un momento tratas de seducirme, me besas y a la siguiente semana estas más cerca de Davis que antes!- tratas de bajar tu voz, no quieres llamar la atención de John o mucho peor, de Davis.

-¡Tú me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo y yo te hice caso!- su ceño fruncido se calma –Ahora estoy concentrada en mi relación con Davis-

-Me molesta- dices de repente, ella te mira sorprendida

-¿Qué?-

-Me molesta que estés con Davis- te acercas a ella –Me molesta que él obtenga toda tu atención ahora-

-Dave…-

-¿Acaso ya no soy de tu interés?- ella empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras te acercas más

-Dav- - la besas y no dejas que termine de hablar; la empujas contra la pared mientras comparten un apasionado beso. Al principio ella está sorprendida y se niega a dejar que el beso se haga más profundo pero ahora tiene sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te deja explorar su boca. La agarras de la cintura y pones tu rodilla en medio de sus piernas, no tan cerca de su entrepierna pero aun así ella gime un poco en el beso, esto te excita un poco y la besas más profundo, aun no quieres usar la lengua.

-¡Dave! ¡¿Acaso te dormiste?!- John grita desde la sala

Ustedes dos se separan rápidamente, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizan Jade agarra los tazones, cuando su respiración ya es normal ella sale de la cocina, te quedas un momento antes de salir.

Cuando sales te diriges al sofá con John -¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Sí, ¡todo el inicio de la película!- John tiene un pequeño enfado, ya se le pasara

Observas a Davis y Jade y ellos ya no se encuentran acurrucados como antes, sonríes ante esto.

_Esa misma noche vuelves a tener el sueño donde Jade tenía su cabeza en tu pecho, pero ahora los dos se besaban apasionadamente, mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas tus manos viajaban por sus piernas, acariciándolas debajo de su falda, su falda es muy corta y eso te gusta, una de tus manos empieza a recorrer lo que hay debajo de su blusa pero Jade rompe el beso y la detiene. –Todavía no- ella dice y se ríe tentadoramente para después empezar a besarte el cuello._

_Las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora._


	9. Secretos y confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo! perdón por hacerlos esperar pero aquí esta lo que sigue :)

Jade Harley, ese es tu nombre y acabas de tener el sueño más hermoso que has tenido en toda tu vida. ¿Qué soñabas? Bueno, básicamente tu sueño consistía en tu guapo maestro besándote románticamente, es un sueño simple, lo sabes, pero para ti _es el mejor sueño que jamás has tenido._ Y no solo fue un sueño, fue real y sucedió ayer. Tu guapo maestro te beso apasionadamente mientras estabas sirviendo un tazón de palomitas, te encanta recordar la sensación, no puedes dejar de pensar en su boca contra la tuya, todas esas sensaciones que te hizo sentir fueron… _fantásticas, te sonrojas con solo pensar en ellas._

Te levantas de la cama para verte al espejo, tu pelo se encuentra muy enmarañado, esto pasa cuando no puedes dormir en la noche y ruedas de felicidad en tu cama pensando en lo ocurrido hasta que finalmente caes en sueño. Recoges la ropa que te pondrás hoy y corres al baño. Una ducha te refresca, tu vestuario de hoy consiste en una falda negra un poco más corta de las que comúnmente usas, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos zapatos negros. Cepillas tu cabello y te haces una cola de caballo.

Sales del baño para dirigirte a la planta baja y desayunar con tu familia. Ves a John comer panqueques, te sientas en la silla disponible a su lado y esperas tu desayuno. Mientras John desayuna también lee un libro de música, piensas que esa canción es la que tocara hoy en sus clases de piano; tu plano de panqueques es puesto enfrente de ti y empiezas a comer.

Cuando terminan de comer agarras tu chaqueta de mezclilla y sigues a John hasta su auto.

Cuando llegas a la institución sales del auto y te despides de John. Entras y buscas a Davis, lo encuentras hablando con Tavros, te acercas a él y lo saludas dándole un beso en la mejilla. Te diriges al aula de tu primera clase y dejas tus cosas, sales del aula y vas a la de Dave.

Ves a Dave en su escritorio leyendo unos documentos que tiene en su mano, observas como sus ojos rojos siguen la lectura para luego mirarte, un rubor recorre tus mejillas y te acercas a él sonriendo.

- _Hey maestro Dave_ \- tratas de sonar sexy

-Buenos días señorita Harley- esos ojos te miran directamente, sientes como si te derritieras

-Buenos días a ti- te acercas más a él y te inclinas para darle un pequeño beso, como si fuera un beso de buenos días que se dan las parejas por la mañana

Te recargas en su escritorio –Y dime- dices mientras te mira con una sonrisa tranquila -¿Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ayer?- le guiñas el ojo mientras ríes. El parece entender tu mensaje ya que por un segundo deja de sonreír y te mira sorprendido para después reírse junto a ti.

Él va a decir algo pero es interrumpido por el timbre de la primera hora, él se para de su silla para anotar el tema que va a enseñar hoy a su clase en la pizarra. –Te veo en la hora libre- te dice mientras te da una sonrisa atractiva, te sonrojas y te apresuras a salir de su aula, toda emocionada.

Tu primera clase es Economía con la señorita Serket y siendo sincera, no estas prestando atención a nada; sueñas despierta sobre lo que va a suceder entre Dave y tú en la hora de descanso. Mientras más piensas en eso tu rostro se pone más rojo.

 _-Jade, hey Jade_ \- la chica llamarada Aradia que se sienta a tu lado trata de llamar tu atención susurrando

Logras volver a tierra sorprendida y volteas a ver a Aradia

- _Tu cara esta roja_ \- ella te susurra, de inmediato pones tus manos en tus mejillas y restriegas tu cara con ellas tratando de quitar el rubor de tu cara. Susurras un “gracias” a Aradia, ella sonríe. Te sientes un poco avergonzada pero afortunada de que solo Aradia te haya visto así.

Los minutos pasan muy lentos y sientes una eternidad pasando en tu vida en este momento, las clases se hacen más largas de lo que crees, no puedes evitarlo, ya lo quieres ver. Después de unas largas clases a las cuales trataste de ponerles atención finalmente suena el timbre de la hora de descanso. Te tardas en guardas tus cosas para esperar a que todos salgan del aula y luego salir, ves a ambos lados para saber si aún hay alguien en el pasillo en lugar de comedor. ¡Bien! No hay moros en la costa, te diriges al aula de Dave pero alguien se avienta detrás de ti abrazándote, ¡Oh rayos te han descubierto, peligro, peligro! Te sientes nerviosa por completo, volteas lentamente tu cabeza hacia atrás y ver a la persona que te tiene atrapada, es… es… ¡oh! ¡Es Feferi!

-¡Jade, Jade! ¿A dónde vas? El comedor es hacia el otro lado- deja de abrazarte para agarrar tu brazo con ambas manos, se ve tan alegre como siempre

-Yo… - _una excusa Jade, ¡rápido! –_ Tengo que ir con el maestro Dave para que me ayude con un ejercicio _-_ pones una cara de “lo siento”

-Ohhhhhhh- ella asiente muchas veces –Muy bien, ¡te veo luego!- suelta tu brazo, se despide de ti y sale corriendo hacia el comedor, Kanaya ya debe estar allá.

Suspiras y vuelves a mirar ambos lados del pasillo antes de seguir tu rumbo. Llegas al aula de Dave y tocas la puerta por si acaso hay alguien adentro aparte de él. Abres la puerta lentamente y no ves a nadie más que a Dave, entras al aula y cierras la puerta.

-Hola _maestro_ Dave, ¿qué haces?- te acercas a su escritorio y te recargas en el, tratas de mostrar un poco tu escote.

-Leo estos aburridos papeles- él te contesta, pones tu mano en la suya y llamas la atención de su mirada

-Entonces… ¿no vamos a acabar lo que iniciamos ayer?- te acercas lentamente a él de manera seductora

Él se ríe con satisfacción mientras deja los papeles en el escritorio y te subes en su regazo, acomodándote encima de él.

Pones tus manos en sus hombros, no sabes cómo empezar así que le das tiernos besos en la boca que cada vez se hacen más largos y profundos, él hace su parte agregándole un toque apasionado a los besos ahora largos y duraderos, tiene sus manos en tus caderas.

El beso se hace cada vez más profundo, quieres explorar su boca con la tuya y él te lo permite mientras lo dejes a él entrar en la tuya; mientras un apasionado beso francés ocurre en sus bocas tú te acercas más a él abrazando su cuello con tus brazos, empujando tu cuerpo contra el suyo, al empujar tus caderas contra las suyas él hace un pequeño gruñido en el beso, esto te gusta y vuelves a hacerlo, sin embargo eres castiga por Dave cuando él toma el control del beso y te roba más el aliento, te sorprendes un poco y dejas escapar un pequeño grito, pero al final te rindes ante su castigo. Sus manos ya no están en tus caderas, una está en tu nuca y la otra explora tu vientre debajo de la blusa.

No puedes aguantar el beso y él te libera finalmente, lo único que une sus bocas ahora separadas es un delgado hilo de saliva que sale de sus lenguas; recuperas el aliento mientras dejas escapar pequeños gemidos, él también respira con dificultad pero no lo hace tan visible como tú. Ves su mirada, su mirada expresa _hambre, y eso te gusta,_ le das una sonrisa lujuriosa y besas su cuello como una señal de lo que _quieres hacer ahora._ Él capta la idea y empieza a acariciar tu cuello con su mano para luego besar y lamerlo con la delicadeza de no dejar ninguna marca misteriosa, te derrites ante sus acciones, tu chaqueta empieza a descender de tus hombros para darle más espacio. Gime un poco ante el tacto de su boca contra tu cuello, _quieres más, quieres que bese tu clavícula y…._

Desabrochas el primer botón de tu blusa para para mostrar tu escote, Dave aparta su cabeza de tu cuello para verte a los ojos, como si de un mensaje telepático se tratara él entiende tu mensaje y te sonríe y…

La puerta es abierta de pronto, -Maestro Dave, la enfermera Dolores le manda estos…- es Kanaya -… papeles…- ella entra al aula y los ve, ustedes dos voltean a verla, ella se encuentra en shock, nunca antes la habías visto así.

-Ehmm yo… creo que interrumpo algo…- ella se agacha lentamente y pone una carpeta beige en el suelo para luego levantarse y dando pasos hacia atrás -… lo siento- ella abre la puerta y sale de aula.

Te apartas de Dave rápidamente, abrochas el botón de tu blusa y te pones de nuevo tu chaqueta.

-¡Debo hablar con ella!- dices con nerviosismo, recoges tu bolso que se encontraba al lado del escritorio -¡Tengo que correr!- te despides de Dave y sales corriendo del aula buscando a Kanaya. Después de una pequeña búsqueda la encuentras caminando rígidamente con la cabeza baja, gritas su nombre y ella apresura su paso.

Logras alcanzarla y te pones enfrente de ella.

-¡Kanaya! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver!- no modulas tu volumen de voz, tiene suerte de que el pasillo se encuentre vacío.

-¡¿Qué?!- ella te mira estupefacta -¡Jade, este es una asunto serio, hay que ir avisar rápidamente a las autoridades! Si el maestro Dave trato de abusar de ti él debe…- ella te dice con cara de horror

-¡No! Él no trato de abusar de mí- tú le aclaras antes de que malentienda la situación, aunque parece que es demasiado tarde

-¡¿QUÉ?!- sigue teniendo esa cara de horror

-Yo… ¿podemos hablar esto de camino a casa?- juntas tus manos en forma de súplica, la hora de descanso está a punto de acabar y temes que gente empiece a venir por los pasillos

-Jade…- su cara de horror desaparece y ahora tiene una preocupada, ella está preocupada por ti

-¿Por favooooooooooooor?- le das una cara de cachorrito

Ella suspira –Muy bien, hablamos de esto de camino a casa-

-Tampoco menciones lo ocurrido a alguien-

-¡Jade!-

-Por favoooooooor- de nuevo pones la cara de cachorrito

Vuelve a suspirar –Muy bien-

-¡Gracias Kanaya!- le das un fuerte abrazo –Eres la mejor amiga de todas-

-Lo dudo…-

La campana suena y las personas empiezas a llegar desde el comedor y de otros pasillos. Ves a Kanaya dirigirse a su siguiente clase, _confías en que ella no le diga a nadie._

Tú vas a tus clases pero la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas pensando en que decirle a Kanaya, cuando toca el timbre de salida llamas rápido a John desde tu celular para decirle que no pase por ti hoy, mientras te diriges a las escaleras de la entrada ves a Kanaya, ella te estaba esperando.

-Kanaya- la llamas y ella te voltea a ver, ella sienta y empieza a caminar, la sigues hasta ponerte a su lado.

Un silencio las envuelve a ambas, un poco incómodo.

-Ehmm Kanaya…- te agarras fuertemente de tu bolso

-Adelante, cuenta la situación- ella se muestra fría, te sientes un poco triste

-Yo… en realidad yo siempre he amado al maestro Dave, mi familia y la suya son buenos amigos y desde que era muy pequeña yo he deseado ser su novia-

-… Jade, ¿acaso sabes cuál es la situación en la que te encuentras?-

-Yo…-

-No puedes salir con un maestro, y menos si todavía eres menor de edad, y ya te encuentras en una relación con Davis-

-Lo se… ¡pero confía en mi Kanaya!-

-Jade…- Kanaya suspira y se queda observándome por unos instantes –Confiare en ti, ¡pero con la condición de que él no te toque hasta los 18 y Davis no salga herido!- ella te señala con el dedo

-¡Sí!- asientes muchas veces y la abrazas

La tensión ha desaparecido, las incomodidades solo son un sentimiento pasado, ahora ustedes se encuentran riendo y guardando la promesa de no decírselo a Feferi hasta que su tiempo sea el debido.

_Ella es la mejor amiga, te sientes mal por no decirle antes, por guardar el secreto y haberla preocupado, solo esperas que la confianza no se haya borrado por completo…_


	10. El paso de los días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen si este capítulo fue corto, estoy tratando de volver a estar en sintonía con este fic, cosas interesante pasaran en los siguientes capítulo y ustedes sabes que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

Eres Jade Harley y nunca pensaste que la persona que has amado desde la infancia finalmente te ha notado, el nombre de tu amado es Dave Strider y es tu maestro de matemáticas. Lo único malo es que… _eres la novia de su hermano, Davis Strider_. Has pensado en romper con él, pero debes esperar el momento indicado.

Desde que Dave ha aceptado tus avances románticos lo visitas 3 veces a la semana en su aula, solo en la hora de descanso, cuando nadie está presente cerca de las aulas.

La única que sabe de su relación es tu amiga Kanaya, ninguna le ha dicho nada a Fereri, ambas piensan que no es el momento de contarle un secreto tan importante. Por petición de Kanaya y porque aun eres menor de edad, no has avanzado a _algo más_ en tu relación con Dave. Aunque pronto será tu cumpleaños…

Te encuentras junto a Dave, apoyada en su escritorio, es la hora de descanso y eso significa aula de matemáticas vacía. Ambos ríen de los sucesos que cada uno ha vivido día a día. Los meses han pasado rápido y ya así son las vacaciones de invierno y eso para ti significa no verlo por un largo tiempo.

Das un largo suspiro.

-Cuidado, se te van a meter las moscas- Dave burla, tú te ríes

-Estaba pensando… las vacaciones de invierno se acercan, y será un largo tiempo sin verte-

-¿Me vas a extrañar?-

-¡Por supuesto que te voy a extrañar!-

-Yo igual…- te sonrojas, no esperabas que diría eso.

La campana de finalización de la hora de descanso suena, agarras tu bolso rápido y te despides de Dave con un beso antes de que lleguen los estudiantes de su hora.

La semana se ha pasado volando, y se respiran ya las vacaciones de invierno; caminas por las calles junto a Feferi y a Kanaya, las tres han salido de compras.

-¿Y bien, que tienen planeado hacer en sus vacaciones?- Feferi les pregunta a ambas mientras sostiene sus dos bolsas de color rosa de compras.

-No tengo nada especial que hacer en vacaciones, probablemente me quede en casa y confeccione nueva ropa- Kanaya es la primera en responder la pregunta de Feferi

-Todas las vacaciones de invierno mi padre viene y nos lleva a los cuatro a festejar navidad con mi abuelo y mi primo Jake- respondes

-¿Por qué tu primo Jake vive con tu abuelo?- Feferi voltea a verte muy curiosa

-Es complicado… mis tíos murieron en un accidente y mi abuelo decidió hacerse cargo de su custodia- le explicas todo a Feferi, quien cambia su mirada curiosa a una de cachorrito

-¡Oww es una pena lo de tu primo, Jade!-

-No te preocupes, él tiene una buena relación con el abuelo, presiento que para Jake el abuelo es como un padre-

Te despides de Feferi y Kanaya para dirigirte a tu casa

-¡Estoy en casa!- dices cuando abres la puerta, ves a tu madre hablar por teléfono y a John viendo la televisión. Subes a tu habitación y dejas tus bolsas en tu cama. Cuando bajas le preguntas a tu mamá.

-¿Hablabas con el abuelo?-

-Sí, era el, está ansioso de vernos en vacaciones; nosotros iremos allá cuando tu descanso inicie, nos encontraremos con tu padre allá- ella te responde

Sonríes, quieres ver a tu padre pronto, hace tiempo que no lo ves.

Los días pasan y finalmente entras en tus vacaciones de invierno. Tu familia empaca sus cosas y se va a visitar al abuelo y a tu primo Jake.

Por medio de tu correo electrónico te comunicas con Feferi, Kanaya, Davis y Dave. Davis te cuenta que Dave y él fueron invitados a esquiar por su prima llamada Rose; recuerdas a Rose, la conociste cuando tenías 11 años, John estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Tu padre llega en el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando le ves lo abrazas fuertemente, lo extrañabas. Festejas con tu familia tu cumpleaños número 18, ahora eres toda una adulta. Tomas las fotos suficientes para mostrarles a Feferi y a Kanaya cuando las vuelvas a ver. Disfrutas tus días con tu familia pero en las noches no dejas de extrañar a Dave, te quedas pensando acostada en tu almohada en su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos. Ya lo quieres ver, y crees que él también quiere verte.

Tus vacaciones se van tan rápido como llegaron, estás ansiosa de ver a tus amigas y a Dave.

Vuelves a clases, Feferi te ha presumido su viaje a las montañas para esquiar, Kanaya les ha enseñado las ropas nuevas que ella hizo.

Cuando ves otra vez a Dave tu sonrisa dice más que suficiente, pero no se te olvida que aun eres _novia_ de Davis. Vas a saludarlos, le das un beso a Davis en la mejilla.

-¡Davis, _maestro_ Dave, es bueno volver a verlos, tengo tantas cosas que contarles!- dices con toda alegría

-Igual yo Harls- Harls es la manera en la que Davis te llama de cariño, te parece tierno

-Voy a dejarlos, tengo que preparar mis cosas- Dave les dice a ambos y se retira

Tus semanas vuelven a ser como antes, pasar el tiempo junto a Kanaya y Feferi, salir con Davis, ver a Dave en las horas de descanso. Davis te cuenta todo lo que hizo en sus vacaciones, también recibes la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Dave.

Tu vida vuelve a ser como la de antes, pero inesperadamente las cosas cambian…

-John, ¿Ya viste el correo? Te invitaron a tocar en un concierto de música clásica- tu madre Jane dice mientras lee una carta y en su mano tiene un sobre abierto.

John escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo, le das una cara de disgusto.

-¡¿Qué, en serio?!- John se acerca a su madre y observa desde su hombro

-Según la invitación podemos ir los tres-

-¡Eso es genial!- John sonríe alegremente

-Ehmmm no creo que pueda ir…- te acercas a ellos dos

-¿Por qué no puedes ir con nosotros, Jade?- mamá voltea a verte con curiosidad

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto en pareja con Davis, de la clase de Karkat- subes los hombros

-Oh no, ¿es un trabajo importante?-

-Sí, muy importante, el maestro Karkat le puso dramatismo extra para indicarnos cuanto nos afectará si no lo hacemos- respondes

-Es una lástima, tendrás que quedarte- John te dice con tristeza; oh no, de verdad querías verlo tocar el piano

-Pero Jade no puede quedarse sola en casa, sería peligroso para una chica quedarse sola y según la invitación estaremos fuera durante 5 días- Jane opina

“5 días sola” piensas, sentirás esta casa muy vacía sin tu madre ni John.

-Y si… ¡y si se queda con Dave!- John dice una solución, sus ojos brillan mucho como si tuviera un foco encima de su cabeza con una etiqueta diciendo “gran idea”

-¿Por qué razón se debería quedar con los Strider?- mamá observa a John

-¡Simple, conocemos a Dave y a Davis, además, Jade dice que tiene que hacer un proyecto con Davis, pienso que sería como matar a dos pájaros con un tiro, Jade hace el proyecto con Davis mientras se queda con ellos!- John explica su idea, _idea la cual apoyas_

-Creo que sería buena idea, Dave es un adulto de confianza, nada malo le pasará a Jade en su cuidado; llamaré a Dave para explicarle- Jane aprueba la idea de John y se dirige al teléfono

_No habías pensado nunca que tu vida iba a dar este giro, ir a vivir 5 días con los Strider, te preguntas cuantos cambios en tu vida puede ocasionar este suceso. ¿Acaso algo interesante ocurrirá?_


	11. Dos de cinco días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! nuevo capitulo!, lo siento si los capítulos de ahora serán un poco cortos que los anteriores

Ahora eres Dave Strider y tus vacaciones fueron… regulares, no te quejas, Rose invitó a Davis y a ti a esquiar. Aunque la verdadera razón para invitarlos era revelar tus más profundos pensamientos a ella. Es como hacer un trato con el diablo del cual ahora no puedes salir… bueno, al menos Davis lo disfrutó. Todas las vacaciones no dejaste de pensar en Jade, aunque por el día le mandabas mensajes por medio del correo electrónico, en las noches no dejabas de imaginarla, su hermoso cabellos largo, _su suave piel, sus labios, su aroma…_ aaaahhh, la extrañas, es increíble como ella se ha hecho una parte importante de tu vida.

Los días han pasado volando, vuelves a tu vieja casa y a tu vida rutinaria. Cuando vuelves a la escuela sientes una alegría interna al volver a ver a Jade, la Jade que amas y extrañabas. Ella vuelve a visitarte en las horas de descanso, en esas horas ambos cuentan lo que ocurrió en sus vacaciones, tú le cuentas tu experiencia de ir a esquiar, le cuentas aquella vez que Davis se cayó en la nieve y cuando creíste que el chocolate caliente que te dio Rose estaba envenenado; ella se ríe alegremente con cada anécdota, amas esa risa, combinada con su sonrisa eres la persona más feliz en esta institución, y eso puede ser mucho.

Hace unos días tuviste un sueño raro, aunque para ti ya es un poco común soñar con ese tipo de cosas, volviste a soñar con aquella sombra en la puerta de tu habitación que te observaba, cada vez va tomando más la forma de una persona y algunos rasgos se van definiendo, pero aun no sabes de quien se trata, tampoco sabes si es un mal presagio, no te interesa mucho saber el significado de cada cosa en los sueños de las personas y tampoco le quieres preguntar a Rose, ya tienes suficiente de ella como para que sepa lo que pasa en tus sueños.

En fin, recibiste una llamada de Jane, la madre de Jade, pidiéndote el favor de tener a Jade en tu casa mientras ella y John se van a un concierto de piano. Bueno, tienes una habitación para invitados y al parecer ella y Davis deben hacer un proyecto juntos, así que aceptaste su favor.

_De alguna manera, sientes como si tu sueño hubiera profetizado este acontecimiento._

Preparaste la habitación de huéspedes, antes era la habitación de tus padres pero desde que ellos se fueron nadie la ha vuelto a usar, bueno, aquella vez que John tuvo que aquel problema… pero aparte de esa situación pasada nadie ha vuelto a entrar a este cuarto; la habitación es simple, consiste en una cama matrimonial con dos mesitas de noche, también hay un armario, lo único malo es que solo hay un baño en la casa… tendrás que poner algunas reglas para que Jade se sienta cómoda mientras este aquí.

-¿Por qué limpiaste la habitación de invitados?- Davis se acerca a ti mientras bebe una cajita de jugo de manzana

-Porque Jade va a quedarse con nosotros – dices mientras sales de la habitación lista para ser usada

-¿Jade va a quedarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto días? – él te mira sorprendido

-John fue invitado a un concierto de música y su madre me ha pedido que se quede con nosotros durante 5 días- te diriges a la cocina –Tendremos que poner algunas reglas si una mujer se va a quedar en esta casa-

Davis se acerca a la cocina y se apoya en la barra

-Primera regla: tocaremos la puerta del baño para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie adentro, segunda regla: nada de estar a tientas por la noche porque lo sabré- _y posiblemente reciba un feo castigo_ –Tercera regla: nada de estar extra acaramelados ni pasar por la “tercera base” ni nada de eso- Davis rueda sus ojos y se va a ver la televisión

Preparas la comida antes de que Jade venga, según Jane, estará aquí alrededor de las 3 p.m.

Cuando alguien toca la puerta te diriges a abrirla, cuando lo haces ves a Jade con dos maletas y a Jane detrás de ella; dejas a Jade pasar y sales a hablar con Jane. Jane te agradece el haber aceptado su favor, ella no quiere que Jade se quede sola en casa, siente el miedo de que algo le ocurra a ella mientras ellos no estén. Tú le aseguras que mientras este contigo nada malo le ocurrirá, Jane se despide y se marcha no sin antes volver a agradecerte.

Entras a la casa y le ayudas con las maletas a Jade para luego acompañarla a la habitación donde se quedara, antes de salir y dejarla desempacar le avisas que la comida está lista y la esperarán en el comedor. Mientras comen le explicas a Jade que si alguien quiere usar el baño debe tocar primero para asegurarse de que nadie este adentro, y que el toque de queda de la noche es a las 10:00 p.m., después de esa hora nadie sale de su habitación por ningún motivo alguno, así que deben usar el baño antes de esa hora.

Es sábado y normalmente te la pasas todo el día viendo la televisión o esperando una invitación de Terezi para ir a molestar a Karkat, aunque hoy es diferente, mientras tu vista está al frente viendo los programas aburridos que pasan en todos los sábados puedes escuchar desde atrás las risas de Davis y Jade quienes están haciendo “el proyecto de inglés”. Esto te hace sentir un poco irritado, pero muy bien sabes que no debes hacer ningún movimiento en Jade mientras Davis este presente, después de todo, él sigue siendo su novio.

No sabias que las cosas se iban a complicar un poco, has pasado media hora observando a Davis y a Jade trabajar para su proyecto en la mesa del comedor, más que observarlos a ambos, tu mirada se ha quedado fija en Jade; no dejas de ver su cabello amarrado en una coleta que cae en su hombro derecho, su mirada fija en la superficie de la mesa, su figura madura y sus manos apoyándose en la mesa. Se te olvida el hecho de que ella acaba de cumplir 18 hace algunas semanas atrás y que ustedes dos no han mantenido un contacto cercano además de besos de saludo y despedida en la horas de descanso.

Sientes la tentación de alejarla de Davis y besarla en los labios sin importar las consecuencias, pero sabes muy bien que eso ocasionaría muchas discordias en tu vida así que mejor dejas esos deseos en tus fantasías.

Es domingo y gracias a la maldita costumbre de levantarse temprano por las mañana te despiertas a las 7:00 a.m., cuando sales de tu habitación bostezando para ir al refrigerador y tomar un vaso de agua observas una figura que no ves claramente a primera vista ya que tu bostezo te hizo nublar tu vista pero poco a poco vas notando que se trata de Jade en una pijama verde con motivos chinos, si no mal recuerdas, esa pijama se la regaló Rose en su cumpleaños número 13, en ese entonces le quedaba grande pero ahora le queda bien, el cómo supo sus medidas futuras solo se puede responder con la palabra _“¡Brujería!”_ ; aunque, debes admitir que se ve adorable en esa pijama, más si le agregamos el hecho de que tiene el pelo desordenado de la mañana. Ella recarga sus brazos en la barra de la cocina y apoya su cabeza ahí.

-Hey Jade, buenos días- la saludas mientras te acercas al refrigerador y lo abres

-Buenos diahhhhhh Daaaahve- ella te devuelve el saludo con algunos bostezos en el camino

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- le preguntas mientras sacas la jarra de agua

-Sí, por favor-

Colocas la jarra de agua sobre una encimera de la cocina mientras buscas dos vasos de cristal, sirves el agua y le entregas uno a la adormilada Jade

-Gracias- ella te dice mientras le da un sorbo a su agua

Te ríes un poco, ella lo nota y se despierta más poco a poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¿Eh?, oh no es nada, es solo que te ves adorable en esa pijama- cuando dices eso ella hace una cara indignada

-¡Dave! No puedes decirle a una mujer que se ve adorable en pijama, si no lo notaste ya tengo 18, ¡ya no soy una niña!- ella alza la voz un poco antes de darse cuenta de dónde está y enterarse de su error

-Oh, es cierto, ahora tiene 18 años _señorita Harley_ \- ella te mira con una cara enojada

-¡Cierto! Aún no he recibido un regalo tuyo de cumpleaños- ella tiene razón, algunas veces se te olvida que ahora tiene 18 para felicitarla aunque sea una felicitación atrasada

-Lo siento- le dices mientras te acercas a ella

-Hummm- ella hace un sonido de enfado con su boca mientras aparta la mirada de ti

- _Feliz cumpleaños_ \- la agarras de la cintura mientras la acercas a ti

Ella suspira y te mira con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella deja su vaso en la barra de la cocina para poner sus manos en tus hombros.

Pones una mano en su mejilla y acercas sus labios a los tuyos, finalmente obtienes un beso apasionado después de tanto tiempo, aunque muchas veces se dieron pequeños besos de saludo y despedida sabes muy bien que nada se compara como el que están teniendo ahora. Lo necesitabas, necesitabas un acercamiento de este tipo con ella, necesitabas sentir al menos un pequeño toque de su piel contra la tuya. Ella parecía tener este mismo desea al acercarse más a ti para profundizar el beso. Subes un poco la mano en su cintura a sus caderas y puedes sentirlo, _ella ya no es más una niña, ahora tiene 18 y técnicamente es legal._ Legal, esa palabra viaja por tu mente de un lado a otro.

A pesar de que te gusta su calidez vuelves a la realidad y te das cuenta del lugar donde ustedes dos están ahora, _la cocina… de tu casa… donde también vive Davis… maldición_. Te separas de ella y escuchas un pequeño jadeo proveniente de su boca, a pesar de que quieres más de ella sabes muy bien que no es el momento, Davis podría despertar en cualquier momento y-

-Shhh- ella pone un dedo en tus labios, como si supiera lo que estás pensando ahora mismo –Davis… se despierta tarde… ¿no es así?- ella susurra con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

Le devuelves la sonrisa, ella tiene razón, ahora recuerdas que Davis se despierta más tarde, lo que significa que puedes disfrutar tu tiempo con Jade un poco más.

_Una sesión de besos apasionados sucede en la sala mientras Davis duerme en su habitación sin enterarse de nada, compartes un momento muy íntimo con Jade, algo que ustedes dos deseaban desde hace mucho, algo que ustedes dos esperaban tener. A pesar de que no avanzaron a nada más, de tu mente no sale el hecho de que ella ahora tiene 18 años y pueden pasar a cosas mayores. Apenas pasaban dos de cinco días en los que Jade Harley se convertía en su huésped. Te preguntas que pasara en los siguientes días…_


	12. Fantasías mutuas. Parte 1

Jade se despertaba en aquella habitación que apenas era capaz de reconocer, era el tercer día en su estadía en la casa Strider. Era lunes y eso significaba día de escuela, ella misma se preguntaba si Feferi y Kanaya se darían cuenta de que llegó junto a los Striders. Kanaya siempre llega temprano así que sólo ella lo notaría, Jade tendría que darle explicaciones.

Mientras ella preparaba su ropa para entrar al baño y darse una ducha Dave se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, después tenía que ir al cuarto de Davis y despertarlo. De los tres Davis es el que tiene el sueño más profundo.

Un desayuno después los tres subieron al auto de Dave y se marcharon hacia la institución. En los asientos traseros Davis y Jade platicaban acerca del proyecto.

Cuando llegaron, Jade observó a Kanaya y a la enfermera Dolores en el estacionamiento, wow ella nunca antes había llegado tan temprano como para ver a la enfermera Dolores y a Kanaya llegar juntas. Se despidió de Dave y Davis y corrió hacia Kanaya.

-¡Kanaya!- Jade gritó haciendo voltear hacia atrás a su amiga

-¿Jade?- pregunto Kanaya mientras veía a su amiga acercarse

-¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días enfermera Dolores!-

-Buenos días Jade, si me disculpan iré adelantándome- Jade y Kanaya asintieron, quedándose un rato a platicar

-Jade ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Vine con los Striders-

-¿Qué?-

-Ven, te lo explico- Jade agarró el hombro de su amiga y continuaron caminando hacia el edificio.

-John fue invitado a participar en un concierto y mi madre fue a acompañarlo, podía ir con ellos pero el maestro Karkat nos encargó un trabajo en parejas muy importante; como no podía quedarme sola en casa John pensó que sería buena idea quedarme con los Striders durante los 5 días que ellos estarán afuera- Jade explicó toda la situación a su amiga quien la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Y cuantos días han sido hasta ahora?-

-Contando este, tres días-

-¿Y nada… indebido?- Kanaya susurró cuando mencionó la última palabra

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, no te preocupes- Jade le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de su amiga pero el efecto tranquilizador que intentaba darle parecía darle más inquietudes.

-Eso espero, sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es vivir junto a dos hombres-

-Lo sé, yo…-

-Espero que toda tu situación no haya sido un malvado plan para dar en marcha una situación así- Kanaya le dio una mirada seria Jade

-No… ¡No! Yo no pensé en nada- había una pizca de nervios en la voz de Jada, en realidad ella si deseaba que algo ocurriera con Dave en estos días, por muy malvado que sonara ella trataba de encontrar un buen momento para estar con él,  _solos_.

-Jade-

-¡Juro que no planeo nada malvado!- Jade levantó sus manos en el aire asegurando su inocencia.

-Muy bien, te creo; si él se atreve a hacerte algo házmelo saber-

Con esto último Kanaya se separó de Jade para buscar el salón de su próxima clase. Jade también fue por su lado buscando su aula correspondiente.

Aunque Jade parecía estar prestando atención a lo que decían sus maestros en realidad estaba merodeando en su mente, imaginando momentos íntimos junto a Dave. Ella no quería irse de la casa Strider sin antes haber hecho una travesura, y no, ella quería algo más que besos a escondidas con Dave. Trataba de disimular los sonrojos que sus pensamientos le causaban a su rostro, ella esperaba que nadie los notara.

En el cambio de clases Davis corrió hacia ella.

-¡Jade!

-¿Qué ocurre Davis?

-Dile a Dave que no voy a estar en la tarde, Tavros me dio información acerca de una tienda que vende lo que necesitamos para el proyecto e iré con él.

-Ohh, muy bien

-Bien, ¡nos vemos!

Ambos se despidieron con un beso y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado fantasear con su atractivo maestro en todas las clases Jade decidió cesar sus pensamientos y prestar atención al tema que los maestros estaban dando.

Cuando todas las clases terminaron Jade se despidió de sus amigos y caminó tranquilamente hasta la casa Strider. Ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, a veces no sabía que pensar y trataba de resolver enigmas en su cabeza, llegar a una conclusión y sentir un momento de revelación. Todo eso lo hacía mientras seguía su trayecto. Llegó a la casa y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, ni Dave ni Davis habían llegado, bueno, Davis tardara en llegar. Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Dave no estaba tan lejos de casa, su compañero Karkat Vantas lo había retenido por un tiempo, haciendo que escuchara sus quejas de lo estúpido que son sus estudiantes. Dave tenía que llegar a casa y hacer la comida, mientras disimulaba escucharlo su mente daba idea de que comer el día de hoy.  _“vaya, esté sujeto nunca deja de hablar. Si los padres de familia lo oyeran estaría en problemas... me pregunto si sabrá que lleva todo el día con un pedazo de brócoli entre los dientes, mmm brócoli... me pregunto si puedo hacer eso de comer, me gustaría ver la reacción de decepción de Davis, seguro que Jade también se reirá”_ eran algunos de los pensamientos de Dave.

Entró en la casa y notó el bolso de Jade pero ningún rastro de Davis,  _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ ; como sea, él se quitó su saco y corbata, puso su maletín al lado de sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Al parecer, había ingredientes para hacer una ensalada… y había brócoli. Dave rió malvadamente en su mente. Él sacó todos los ingredientes y los puso sobre una encimera. Pero antes de preparar la ensalada se preguntó por qué Jade no lo había ido a saludar, tal vez ella estaba en su habitación o tal vez ella no estaba en casa… él se acercó a la habitación de huéspedes y tocó la puerta.

-¿Jade, estas ahí?

A pesar de sus múltiples llamados a la puerta ella no respondió, estaba distraída cantando una canción en su mente mientas se cambiaba. No se dio cuenta de que Dave abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto y la vio en ropa interior. Ella volteó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien y se vio cara a cara con Dave. Ella tenía ropa interior de color rosa con blanco; mientras más la observaba Dave más rojos sus rostros se hacían. Dave tomó nota de su delgada figura, la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-¡L-lo siento!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo y cerró rápidamente la puerta, frotándose las manos en la cara, de verdad creía que no había nadie, ahora tenía que pensar en una disculpa cuando ella saliera de la habitación, de seguro estaba enojada con él. Decidió dirigirse a la cocina y preparar la ensalada, sin embargo, aun sentía su cara caliente y abrió el lavabo de la cocina para refrescarse.

Jade aún estaba en shock y cuando procesó lo que había ocurrido su corazón latió muy fuerte, Dave Strider, el hombre del cual ella ha estado enamorada desde la infancia la vio en ropa interior, básicamente, ¡casi desnuda! Se preguntaba si era esto lo que esperaba cuando pensaba en un momento íntimo con Dave. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado permanecer en su cama, enrollada en la sabana ella sabía que tenía que salir, se vistió con un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa amarilla.

Dave había preparado la mesa cuando la vio acercarse; “ _Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que llevar pantalón corto hoy?_ ”. Ella se sentó en su respectiva silla mientras Dave colocaba su plato con ensalada en frente de ella. Ambos empezaron a comer, había una incomodidad que los envolvía a ambos, no sabían que decir, ni siquiera se estaban mirando los unos a los otros, sus vistas estaban concentradas en sus platos.

-Así que…. Davis no está…

Dave decidió dar el primer paso para romper el silencio.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Davis fue con Tavros para conseguir los materiales para nuestro proyecto así que llegará tarde a casa… él me dijo que te avisara. ¡Hombre! ¿Por qué esta ensalada tiene brócoli?

-Es una trampa para Davis, a él no le gusta el brócoli, es divertido ver su reacción al descubrir que su comida lleva brócoli

-¿En serio?

-Pero creo que tendremos que esperar a ver su cara por un tiempo

-¡Ya quiero verlo!

Jade sonrió, “buen trabajo Strider” Dave pensaba, la barrera incómoda que se había formado ahora no se encontraba entre ellos. La risa de Jade ayudaba a que Dave no pensara en lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, pero sin importar cuanta fuerza de voluntad trataba de poner en su mente para no pensar en ello todos los intentos fueron en vano, su mente volvió a recrear la escena. La imagen estaba en su cabeza completamente gravada, la imagen de Jade en ropa interior. Él observaba la figura femenina que ahora poseía Jade, sus curvas,  _su piel suave al tacto_. Podía ver sus pechos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, cubiertos por aquella única prenda que hacia juego con la parte de abajo, él quería descubrir cómo eran sin su sostén. También quería tocar aquellas piernas, sentir con su tacto que tan suaves eran. Descubrir  _todo_  de ella.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y sus pantalones se volvieron más ajustados de lo normal. Dave puso una mano en su entrepierna en un intento fallido de acabar con su erección repentina.

Él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al baño, con la excusa de tomar una ducha. Jade no cuestionó nada ni notó nada extraño, solo que le pareció repentina su decisión de tomar un baño.

Dave abrió la ducha y dejó que el sonido del agua llenara sus oídos. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y suspiró. Cuando se metió debajo de la regadera dejó que todo su cuerpo se refrescara y observó su erección, pidiendo a gritos ser tocado con la imagen de Jade Harley desnuda.

La imagen en su mente aún estaba fresca, aun podía visualizar todo. Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella imagen, apoyó una mano en la pared de azulejos de su izquierda él comenzó a tocarse. Recorrió su erección mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, trataba de contenerse puesto que Jade se encontraba en la casa, pero no podía detenerse, su mente se inundó en el deseo.

El ritmo empezó a acelerar más y más; en su mente imaginaba los pechos de Jade suaves, los recorría con sus manos y apretaba los pequeños y rosados pezones, imaginaba sus gemidos, aquellos gloriosos gemidos saliendo de la mujer que hacia reaccionar su cuerpo de esa manera; imaginaba la suavidad de sus pezones en su boca. En su fantasía, con la otra mano recorría su parte inferior, sentía su humedad a través de su ropa interior.

Gemidos fuertes salían de la boca de Dave, le costaba ocultarlos ya; ahora más que la fantasía había pasado de su mente a imaginar que Jade era la que orquestaba su masturbación. La imaginaba tomar control de su erección, sus manos dándole placer con simples movimientos de arriba abajo. La mirada curiosa de Jade examinando con mucho cuidado el miembro de Dave fue el último elemento que necesitaba para llegar a su fin. El ultimo gemido que salió de su boca fue el más fuerte, pero rápidamente lo detuvo con su mano izquierda que lo ayudaba a tener equilibrio, no estaba seguro si Jade lo había escuchado, él esperaba que no fuera así. Aquel último gemido indicaba que había llegado estrepitosamente a su climax.

Dave se hundió en sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no había duda, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Y si Jade escucho todo? Por supuesto que lo escucho, ella estaba en la misma casa que él, no había manera de que no pudiera escucharlo, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Jade cuando saliera del cuarto de baño? Era mejor que preparara una excusa. Aunque por muy tonto que fuera, tenía la esperanza de que ella no haya escuchado nada.


	13. Fantasías mutuas. Parte 2

Sus esperanzas estaban equivocadas, Jade había escuchado todo.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, escuchando todos los sonidos desconocidos que provenían dentro. Nunca los había escuchado antes pero sabía que eran exactamente esos sonidos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando los escuchó aquellos gemidos provenir de la puerta que estaba al lado de ella más y más fuerte. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía los fuertes golpes en su pecho, aceleraba y desaceleraba. Había una sensación de emoción en ella que no había sentido antes y la hacía sentirse confundida, no sabía muy bien que sentir, sentir emoción, miedo, confusión, _excitación_ …

Su mente se nublaba de múltiples preguntas mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con pelos de punta, sintió como su sangre empezaba a calentarse poco a poco y su cara se ponía roja. Por un momento dejo de escuchar ruidos o murmullos detrás de la puerta, solo podía oír el sonido del agua. Su mente le daba la idea, o más bien el deseo, de entrar allí y hacer sentir bien a Dave, ya sea con tocando sus brazos con suaves caricias o pequeños besos tiernos que los llevarían a ambos a _algo más_ … pero rápidamente ahogó esta idea en su mente, no podía hacer eso, no ahora. Ella suponía que sería malo aprovechar este tipo de situaciones así que solo se quedó ahí, sentada, escuchando los gemidos que ligeramente salían de la puerta del baño.

Jade empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, sintió como en algunas zonas un calor las inundaba, zonas en las que ella no se había puesto en contacto hace un tiempo. Ella se cubrió la boca y descubrió que su respiración era caliente y pesada.

Cuando escuchó un gemido que a diferencia de los otros no tenía un tono bajo ella se asustó, su sangre caliente se volvió fría y su corazón dio fuertes golpes, asustada ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con su seguro y se dejó caer en la cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada tratando de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo, aquellos sonidos estaban grabados en su mente, no podía hacer nada, eran memorias frescas. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando imaginaba lo que ocurría dentro de aquel baño. Imaginó el cuerpo de Dave desnudo y empapado de agua, imaginaba detalladamente cada parte de su torso, su esbelta figura. Jade sintió una excitación entre sus piernas, lentamente bajó su mano hasta aquella zona y la acarició.

Un pequeño y silencioso gemido salió sin previo aviso de su boca, Jade hundió más su cara dentro de la almohada pero no detuvo la acción de su mano, mientras más exploraba más gemidos convertidos en suspiros salían de ella. Jugó con su fantasía de Dave e imaginó que él era quien la tocaba. Sus manos de hombre adulto, callosas y robustas jugando con su parte íntima.

No estaba cómoda con esta posición así que se dio vuelta y quedó boca arriba. Su fantasía no se detuvo, en esa posición Jade dio un vistazo a la imagen de Dave que había creado su imaginación. Jade observaba esos ojos lujuriosos, su cuerpo se estremeció al observar aquella mirada que su mente había creado. Ella imaginó a Dave acariciándola por sobre su pantalón corto, cuando sintió humedad ella decidió pasar a algo más. Metió su mano dentro de su ropa hasta llegar a aquella zona húmeda entre sus piernas, mientras se daba placer ella misma en su mente era Dave quien le hacía sentir así, buscando su parte más sensible hasta encontrarla y hacerla sacar gemidos. Jade se cubrió la boca para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, su respiración era caliente y su garganta trataba de amortiguar todos esos gemidos que salían de ella por reacción.

La imagen de su mente cambió y ahora Dave lamía aquella parte, jugaba con sus pliegues y parecía disfrutar hacerla soltar sonidos raros pero excitantes a la vez. Jade dejó de cubrirse la boca y levantó el borde de su camisa hasta su boca para morderla y así evitar que alguien la escuchara detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. Con su mano libre acarició uno de sus pechos por debajo de su brasier. Su mente se abrumaba por la buena sensación que todo esto le provocaba, llevó hacia atrás su cabeza y se dejó llevar por completo. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y esto le proporcionó más libertad para seguir sus acciones. Introdujo poco a poco un dedo de su mano dentro de ella y lo empezó a mover, la mano que jugaba con su pecho apretaba un pezón y esto ocasionó que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

En su mente las únicas palabras que había eran el nombre de Dave, _“Dave… Dave…”_ se repetían una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de llegar a su final, arqueó su espalda y mordió más su camisa, su último gemido fue ocultado con éxito. Cuando todo terminó se tapó con las sabanas, cerró lentamente los ojos y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

\---------

Las horas pasaron y Jade se despertaba poco a poco, no se despertó por completo hasta que alguien había gritado “¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS HAY BROCOLI EN LA ESALADA!?”. Jade soltó una risita y salió de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, cuando vio a Davis lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Hey Jade, tengo los materiales para el proyecto.

-¡Bien! Esta noche hay que ponernos manos a la obra.

-¿Se van a quedar toda la noche despiertos?- Dave entra a la sala desde la cocina.

Jade se sonrojó al verlo pero logró controlarse para no verse un poco sospechosa.

-No tan noche pero nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo- Davis rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado rápidamente.

Dave asintió y dirigió a hacer la cena. Davis se fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Jade sacaba de las bolsas los materiales que Davis y ella utilizarían. Después de cenar Dave se sentó en el sofá para ver televisión mientras Jade y Davis trabajaban en la mesa.

En algunas ocasiones Jade observaba a Dave y en segundos apartaba la mirada para seguir concentraba en el proyecto. Fueron aproximadamente tres horas que se llevaron ambos haciendo el trabajo, era la 1 de la noche, demasiado tarde para seguir despiertos y tener clases más tarde.

-Dave, despierta- Davis se dirigió a su hermano quien se había dormido en el sofá en algún momento dado.

-¿Qué horas son?

-Son las 1:15

-El toque de queda ya pasó, todos a sus camas.

Dave apagó la televisión y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, rápidamente le dio un vistazo a Jade, ella estaba de espaldas recogiendo los materiales que utilizaron en el proyecto.

\--------

Jade se encontraba en su cama, observando el techo blanco de la habitación en la que dormía temporalmente, habían pensamientos en su mente que se enredaban entre sí, creando nudos más difíciles de deshacer que las luces de navidad. ¿Qué era lo que tanto la abrumaba? No se sabe, tal vez, ni siquiera ella sabía que era.

Se movió en su cama hasta llegar a la orilla y sentarse, observando el piso y sus pies descalzos tocándolo. Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió poco a poco y observó la casa a oscuras, hace años que no la había visto así, hace años que no había pasado a dormir en aquella casa tan familiar y a la vez desconocida.

Se encaminó lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido a la puerta de una habitación especial, la habitación de Dave.

Abriendo poco a poco la puerta Jade logra escuchar el sonido de las sabanas moverse y una silenciosa voz diciendo _“¿Jade…?”_

Su sombra es vista en la puerta, y _no, no va a huir._


	14. Aquella sombra en la puerta

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-No te preocupes Jade, estoy segura que tu padre está en camino, llegará pronto, sólo debes esperar un poco más… **no tarda en llegar** …- las palabras de la maestra sólo son ruido en tus oídos._

_Tu nombre es Jade, tienes 7 años y estás esperando a tu padre en el patio de la guardería. Estás muy aburrida y los únicos niños que quedan son una niña llamada Calliope, su hermano Caliborn y tú. Caliborn se encuentra adentro dibujando mientras Calliope y tú juegan en la caja de arena._

_-¿Por qué tu padre no está aquí?- Calliope pregunta mientras construye un castillo de arena con una cubeta de plástico verde._

_-No lo sé, de seguro sigue trabajando, él no me dijo nada…- miras a la tierra mientras juegas con una pequeña banderita de juguete con sus manos_

_-Jade…- Calliope te mira con tristeza_

_-¡Pero sé que él va a llegar pronto!- la volteas a ver con una cara de determinación, no te gusta que los demás sientan lástima por ti -por cierto, ¿Por qué su papa no ha llegado aún?- decides evadir el tema acerca de tu padre._

_-Papá está en el trabajo, es un poco difícil para él, siempre está haciendo muchas actividades- el castillo está casi terminado –pero todo eso me hace pensar más y más que él es increíble- mientras dice esto Calliope tiene una sonrisa muy grande y emocionada_

_Debe ser genial poder hablar de tu padre de esa manera, como si él fuera el hombre más increíble del mundo, como un superhéroe, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin ninguna dificultad. Tú no sabes que sensación es esta, puedes decir que tu padre es un buen hombre, pero… solo eso…, no hay mucho que decir, casi nunca está en casa y muchas veces te quedas sola, si tienes suerte él te pasa a dejar con tu hermano John y tu mamá. Todo ha sido muy complicado desde que tus padres se separaron, y no sabes quien ha tenido el mayor golpe, si fuiste tú o ellos. John no parece muy afectado, tal vez… él sabe algo que tú no entiendes…_

_-¡Calliope, Calliborn, su padre ya está aquí!- la maestra avisa, ambas volteamos a verla y vemos a un hombre, con el pelo desordenado y con tatuajes en los brazos, es el padre de Calliope y Caliborn._

_-¡Papi!- Calliope se levanta y se va corriendo hacia él, ambos comparte un abrazo hasta que su padre la levanta y la lleva en brazos._

_Me acerca lentamente a ambos._

_-¡Oh! Pequeña Jade, lo siento pero no vi a tu padre en el camino, pero estoy seguro que **no tarda en llegar** \- “no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar **no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar no tarda en llegar** ” esas palabras repetidas… te las han dicho tantas veces que ya no crees en ellas…_

_-¡Paaaaa, ya vámonos!- Caliborn le jala el pantalón demostrando su impaciencia._

_-Bien, nos vamos. ¡Adiós pequeña Jade!-_

_-¡Adiós Jade!- Calliope se despide de ti con la mano, Caliborn está esperando impacientemente en la entrada de la guardería._

_-Adiós Callie…- le devuelves la despedida, los ves alejarse poco a poco, aquella linda escena familiar…_

_Decides volver al arenero para continuar el castillo… pero estás paralizada. No puede dejar de pensar en Calliope y en su padre, aquella hermosa relación padre e hija que tú no has tenido. ¿Cuándo tendrás algo así? ¿Será pronto? … ¿podrás finalmente llamarlo… un superhéroe?..._

_Lagrimas recorren tus mejillas, la tristeza te inunda completamente, te habías dicho que no llorarías pero… no has logrado cumplir tu propia palabra; no puedes parar las lágrimas pero tratas de detener tus sollozos, no quieres que la maestra te escuche y sienta lastima._

_-¡Jade, han llegado por ti!- la maestra te llama_

_¿Quién ha venido por ti? Tratas de secar todas tus lagrimas antes de voltear, cuando finalmente logras quitar la mayoría de tus ojos volteas a ver quién ha llegado y…, desafortunadamente, tu vista es borrosa y no logras ver quién es._

_Escuchas pasos en la grava, una persona se está acercando._

_-Hey Jade, tu papi me envió a recogerte- esa voz… reconoces esa voz_

_Sientes un pedazo de tela en tu mejilla, un pañuelo rojo…_

_-Tranquila Jade, estoy aquí- logras ver mejor que antes y ves… a Dave, el mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor, algunas veces lo has visto en la casa de tu madre, siempre está jugando videojuegos con John. Algo que te intriga de él son esos lentes de sol, nunca lo has visto sin ellos…_

_-Vamos Jade- Dave se levanta ya que se había inclinado para limpiar tus lagrimas –Vamos a casa- él te ofrece su mano._

_Observas detenidamente su mano, es mucha más grande que las tuyas, y es diferente a las de John o tu padre. La agarras y puedes apreciar mejor las diferencias de tamaño entre su mano y la tuya, “manos varoniles” les llamas. Al agarrarla puedes sentir una calidez y protección de parte de él. Él te lleva de la mano a la salida._

_Él es un superhéroe, el mejor héroe de todos, él es tu superhéroe…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Descansas plácidamente tu cabeza en la almohada, tardaste horas en finalmente dormir y todo porque no parabas de pensar en Jade; los días que pasaban formaban una extraña tensión sexual la cual crees que solo tú puedes ver, aunque todos pueden ignorarla por igual. Aquel visitante había traído, sin saber, una catástrofe a la casa, ¿la persona más dañada? Probablemente tú. No eres el mismo desde que ella está aquí, no puedes controlarte, de alguna manera, ella despierta cosas en ti que nadie más había despertado, entre esas cosas, el maldito insomnio a las 2 de la mañana. Y lo peor, **_sigue siendo semana de clases._**

Cuando finalmente conseguiste cerrar los ojos y abrazar los sueños que tu cerebro te tiene preparado sientes la presencia de alguien observándote, trataste de ignorarlo pero cuando escuchas la puerta de tu habitación abriéndose poco a poco tus ojos se abren rápidamente y te pones alerta; cuando levantas la vista para ver observas una sombra, una sombra en tu puerta, iluminada por la luz de la luna que llega a través de la ventanas.

No sabes quién es, no puedes identificar con lo oscuro que es y con los ojos aun medio dormidos. Pero de tu boca sale un _“¿Jade?”_ , ¿Por qué habrás preguntado eso? No crees en la posibilidad de que Jade se haya colado en la noche a tu habitación con el peligro que tienen ambos el tener a Davis una habitación al lado…

La figura se acerca a ti, y no te das cuenta quien es la persona te acompaña en tu habitación en la madrugada hasta que la tienes arriba de tu cama.

-Jade…- susurras -¿Qué haces aquí? es peligroso, vete a tu habitación- es difícil hablar serio y susurrar al mismo tiempo.

-Dave…- ella dice tu nombre y rápidamente te abraza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello

No te esperabas esta reacción, te sientes sorprendido y no sabes cómo responder. A pesar de que su relación parece más sexual, esta reacción puede cambiar todo; tu punto de vista, las formas en que ambos van a tratarse a partir de ahora, todo cambiará…

Ella se aparta un poco de ti para verte a la cara, los puedes ver, aquellos ojos verdes que no muestran nada más que inocencia y buscan impacientemente algo en ti, ¿Qué es lo que están buscando?

Ella te besa, pero es como aquellos besos que ustedes dos han estado jugando a darse a escondidas, no, este beso es diferente. Hay ternura y calidez, hay chispas indiscriptibles para ti, como si se tratara de un beso entre dos amantes que no se han visto por muchos años o han estado separados por una gran distancia medida en millones, ¿millones de qué? Eso no importa, el punto es que es un beso que demuestra deseo, no un deseo de lujuria o sexual, un deseo puro, un deseo inexplicable, un anhelo, un… _me gusta estar a tu lado_..., sí, eso es, esas son las palabras que más se acercan a describirlo: _me gusta estar a tu lado._

Acaricias su mejilla cuando ella separa sus labios de los tuyos, ella sonríe, ahhh esa hermosa sonrisa, podrías verla todo el día y nunca sentirte cansado o aburrido. Caes sobre la cama con ella encima de ti. Acaricias su cabello mientras ella tiene su cabeza sobre tu pecho, no hay nada más que eso, un simple momento juntos que para ustedes dos vale más que diez mil noches de pasión.

Ambos gozan la calidez del otro y sonríe a la noche, agradeciendo por tener algo así. Palabras no se necesitan para expresar lo que ambos sienten ahora, en eso ustedes dos están de acuerdo.

-Dave…- ella rompe el momento y mueve su cabeza hasta poder verte a los ojos, cara a cara –Sabes…, siempre me has gustado, desde muy pequeña he sentido algo que con nadie más he logrado sentir. Pero sé que para ti no soy nada más que una niña pequeña, una hermana menor… yo quiero que sepas que soy una mujer…- ella empieza a moverse y cambiar de posición hasta estar sentada en tu regazo, viéndote a los ojos desde arriba –Dave, mírame, ya no soy una niña… por favor, mírame como a una mujer- sus ojos dejan de estar de un verde tranquilo a uno intenso, una mirada determinadora.

Sonríes, una sonrisa pícara -Te veo- ves como aquella mirada se deshace y jurarías, que si no fuera por el hecho de ser de noche y que todo está completamente oscuro, que se acaba de sonrojar.

Logras tirarla de tu regazo y costarla a un lado tuyo, la abrazas de la cintura y la acercas a ti. Ella abraza tu espalda. Solo necesitan eso, unos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, te sientes bien, cálido, completo, cómodo. Cierras los ojos para demostrar que te sientes a gusto.

Ella se acerca a tu oído.

-Dave…-

-¿Humm?-

-…-

¿Un silencio incómodo, acaso es tan serio lo que te va a decir? No lo crees.

-Dave… no soy virgen-

Tus ojos se abren lentamente, todos aquellos sentimientos harmoniosos son botados a la basura. “ _Ohhh… hummm…”_ es lo único que tu mente dice.

Te le quedas mirando fijamente sus ojos, ella no dice nada, tú no dices nada, nadie dice nada… **_¿Qué está pasando?_**

-Que no…- finalmente logras decir algo

-Yo… me tengo que ir…- ella empieza a apartar su brazos que hace poco la aferraban a ti. Cuando finalmente se libra ella rápida y silenciosamente sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándote solo en una completa oscuridad.

 _Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga…_        ¡ **¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR?!**

Tallas tus manos en tu rostro, una molestia crece dentro de ti, irritación, disgusto…  ughhh va a ser una noche muy difícil para ti…


	15. ~~Razones~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capitulo intermedio

_Solitario. Todo es tan solitario._

_Este lugar es muy solitario, pero es donde vives. Él siempre te deja sola, bueno, no siempre, pero cuando lo hace... odias cuando lo hace. Es tan aburrido estar sola, observando las cuatro paredes que te rodean, blancas, sin nada de color._

_Eso ocurre cuando te dejan sola, pero cuando no..._

_Cuando no es porque él te pasa a dejar con mamá y John. John juega contigo, cuando está desocupado. Si mamá sale a algún lado John se encarga de cuidarte, muchas veces ha pasado que te escondes y tres minutos después lo oyes gritar tu nombre a todo volumen. Él es tu primer amigo._

_Si tienes suerte puede que este el mejor amigo de John en casa, su nombre es Dave Strider y la primera vez que John te lo presento te escondiste detrás de sus piernas, te parecía raro ver a una persona usar lentes de sol dentro de una casa. Tenías 7 años y aunque te gustaba conocer gente nueva había algo en aquel chico que te intrigaba pero no sabías si de buena manera o mala._

_Yo tenía 8 años cuando ocurrió; las demás niñas hablaban de lo increíble que eran sus padres, los llamaban "el hombre más fuerte del mundo", "el más guapo", "el más inteligente", características de alguien increíble y asombroso, casi como un héroe. Pero para ti... para ti tu padre no era un héroe, lo amas pero... nunca tuviste esa relación tan deseada de padre e hija que añorabas en la infancia. Pero... todas estas características encajaban en Dave. Él se convirtió en tu héroe, en la persona que te daba la calidez y protección que tanto deseabas, tal vez todo comenzó cuando tu papá lo enviaba a traerte de la guardería cuando él no podía, poco a poco él dejó de ser un completo desconocido y su mano que sostenía la tuya te regalaba su compañía. Aunque a su alrededor nunca demostrarse la felicidad que él te otorgaba cuando se encontraba junto a ti, siempre fuiste seria, pero... ¿Por qué?_

_Lo que más te gustaba de él eran sus lentes de sol, te intrigaba saber de qué color tenía los ojos y trataste muchas veces de saciar tu curiosidad pero... cada vez que él te volteaba a ver o eso creías volvías a ponerte nerviosa, las únicas maneras de hacer contacto visual con él era escabullirte por las noches a su habitación y descubrir el misterio de los ojos. Eran de color rojo, hermosos ojos de color rojo, sonreías en la oscuridad, no sabías muy bien si él podía verte en la oscuridad y eso, de alguna manera, no te hacía sentir nerviosa. Añoras esos recuerdos de la infancia._

_Nunca habías pensado que se trataba de amor hasta que cumpliste los 11, cuando todas las chicas hablaban de temas relacionados con chicos, parejas, amor, etc. Ya habías hecho el segundo viaje a la habitación de Dave a los 10 y para ti no significaban nada más que un "quiero ver tus ojos". Pero, analizaste más la situación y llegaste a la conclusión de que querías algo más que ver sus ojos, ¿pero qué es lo que querías en realidad?_

_Odiabas el instituto en aquella edad, tu única amiga era Calliope, ya que como tú pensaba que no era tan importante experimentar todas aquellas emociones nuevas que la pubertad y la adolescencia traían. Para ti, el amor no era solo tener novios, besarse, estas acaramelados las 24 horas del día, tener relaciones, etc. Para ti, amor era algo más, era... ni siquiera lo sabias..._

_Cuando tenías 13 por fin lo entendiste todo, pero lo comprendiste de una manera que se puede considerar dolorosa. Ya que en esa edad la conociste a ella, la novia de Dave. Si no mal recuerdas se llamaba Terezi, ella parecía ser muy buena amiga de John y Dave, algunas veces Dave la traía a casa de John, no fue hasta que la viste darle un beso a Dave en los labios que te enteraste de quien era en realidad, su novia. Por primera vez sentiste una emoción desconocida, eran celos. ¿Pero celos de qué? ¿Por qué te molestaba tanto verlos a ambos juntos? Normalmente los celos se describen como "Sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o cariño por otra" ¿persona amada, acaso eso es lo que siente por Dave? ¿Amor? Si. Sin duda alguna, lo amas. No sabes si puede considerarse obsesión sentir amor por una persona desde los 8 años pero... si sabes muy bien una cosa, quieres estar a su lado, sin importar la edad entre ustedes, sin importar lo que otros digan, sin importar lo mal que se ve una relación así, incluso sin importar que él sienta lo mismo que tu... para ti eso es amor, estar al lado de aquel que amas sin importar el mundo detrás de ustedes por que se tiene la compañía del otro. Tal vez por eso sentías envidia de Terezi, porque ella podía estar a su lado, porque ella podía besarlo cuando ella quiera, porque podía entrelazar los dedos ente los suyos. No había ninguna duda, quieres hacer todo lo que ella hace._

_Para lograr eso primero tenías que hacer que él dejara de verte como a una niña, estas segura que para él no eres más que una hermana menor, la hermana de su mejor amigo, una pequeña amiga. ¿Pero cómo ibas a lograr eso? Tenías que esperar hasta convertirte en una adulta, 18 años, la edad donde todo joven se vuelve un adulto, tenías que esperar mucho tiempo pero ningún sentimiento se puede cambiar cuando los tienes definidos con firmeza._

_Tienes 17 años, estas cerca de cumplir los 18 y darás todo tu empeño y dedicación para decirle lo que sientes, mostrarle todos los sentimientos que has guardado durante toda tu vida, te sientes nerviosa, si, no sabes cómo reaccionara pero debes intentar. Quieres vivir experiencias a su lado, ser aquella que logre entrelazar sus dedos entre los suyos, deseas transmitir todas aquellas emociones que sientes cuando estas a su lado. ¿Pero... y si no acepta sus sentimientos? Te da miedo, sí; el simple hecho de que el no acepte tu afecto te da miedo, te hace querer llorar toda la noche. Pero aun cuando él te rechace tu seguirás a su lado, deseándole felicidad._


End file.
